How to Save a Life
by Rayc Petite
Summary: Logan's in love, but the girl of his dreams belongs to another man. With the help from an old friend, he tries to win her over. Chilton story, AU, THERE IS A BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Step One: You Say We Need To Talk

**How to Save a Life**

**Author's Note: First off, I feel so organized… It's creepy! I found the missing folder from 'Out of the Ordinary,' sadly the OotO story outline was not in the folder… Suspicious! So now I have the folder and I decided to put all of the papers with my story ideas into said folder and I have subject dividers for each story! I'm not even that organized for school! I usually just shove the stuff into my bag and hope it turns up later (and you wonder how I lost the folder in the first place.) I'm so proud of my semi-anal retentive ways… **

**Another story… I have writing ADD and I don't care! I just keep thinking up different stories that I get passionate about for a short time and then I get bored and start a new one. I'm not abandoning my other stories, don't worry. I just want to grace you with this special little one. **

**This story is pretty Logan centric. It's absolutely AU and a little OOC for Logan. But there will be tones of flashbacks so the old Logan will be seen a lot. **

**Oh, Chilton is a boarding school in this story… just makes it easier that way. **

**Story Summary: Logan and his friends were expelled from their boarding school at the end of their junior year. This time, it wasn't their fault. They did it to save their teacher/mentor's job. Now, it's the second semester of their senior year and they convince their beloved teacher to accept a job offer from Chilton, reasoning that he is not done teaching them yet. He's not. Usual playboy, Logan, has fallen hard for a certain blue-eyed beauty. The only problem is she is dating Tristan Dugrey, the school jerk. With the help from his teacher, he tries to win over the already spoken for beauty. Will he make it?**

**This chapter has no Logan, but I promise the next one will! This is like the prologue chapter.**

**Oh, this is a website for the school the guys attended. I decided to base it off a real school… so.. **

**http://en. Oooh, first disclaimer of the story! It smells so fresh and full of promise… Let me ruin it for you… I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS! I only own the special character that I have created for this story and I am very proud of him. You can critic everything in my story except for him… I love him. **

**Chapter 1**

**Step One: You Say We Need To Talk**

Colin and Finn

---

Colin walked down the familiar stony halls of Harrow boarding school in London, England with Finn not far behind him. It was winter break of their senior year and they had come back to this school for one reason and one reason only. Colin could feel shivers running down his spine. Even though this school held many amazing memories, it also held a lot of horrible ones that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He looked around solemnly as they approached the only classroom that had ever made them feel welcome, Mark Cole's, their beloved teacher/mentor, the man who had changed their lives forever last year. Colin quickened his pace as they approached the room. Finn quickly caught up to him as Colin flung open the doors to Cole's office. Colin smiled as he saw a thirty five year old man with wild, unruly, brown hair, and a matching beard sitting at a desk thoroughly submersed in a book. Finn cleared his throat loudly and the man looked up from his book. He removed his reading glasses and squinted his eyes to get a good look at the people who had interrupted his book. When he realized who is was he broke out in a wide toothy smile.

"Why it's Colin and Finn, as I live and breathe," he said in a deep baritone voice. Colin smiled back at him and practically ran into his classroom.

"Cole," Colin cried. He embraced his old friend in a tight hug. Finn came up behind them and engulfed them all in a hug. He pretended to cry.

"Just like good old times," Finn faked sobbed. Cole playfully pushed the two teens off him and crossed his arms over his chest. He forced a frown, but his eyes were still smiling. It was one of the things Colin loved about that man, he could never look completely serious.

"And what do I owe to this impromptu visit?" He asked. Colin shrugged.

"Do we really need to have a reason to visit our favorite teacher?" Colin asked a little too sweetly.

"You do when that favorite teacher lives in London, while you two boneheads live in Connecticut."

"It's the truth!" Finn cried. Cole gave them a look that made Colin realize he was not buying it. Colin sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"We heard about the note from Headmaster Charleston," he said defeated. Cole smiled and circled his way back to his desk. He sat down in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

"Ah," he said in an 'all knowing' tone, "The teacher job offer rears its ugly head." Colin sighed.

"You have to take this job," Colin reasoned. Cole held up his hands like he was helpless.

"Colin," he said sternly, "I already have a job, remember?" Colin shook his head.

"But this one is at Chilton, with us." Cole sighed and swung his feet off his desk onto the floor.

"As tempting as that sound, I can't." Finn stomped his foot and pointed at Cole sternly.

"You owe us!" He shrieked. Colin hit himself in the head. Finn was not supposed to use that as an argument. Cole blinked and stared at Finn.

"What?" He asked dryly. Finn wagged his finger in Cole's face.

"We got expelled last year, so you could keep your job!" Finn cried. Cole smiled and chuckled.

"But I didn't ask you to do that, you guys did that on your own." Finn stomped his foot again and squinted his eyes at Cole. He couldn't really argue with that logic. It was true. They had come to Cole's rescue by themselves, because Cole's whole life was teaching. Never had they seen someone as devoted to teaching as Cole. They had been expelled from so many schools that one more couldn't hurt, so they covered for him. Finn cried out in frustration and walked over to an empty student's desk. He sat down in the chair and sat his head down on the desk, exasperated.

"I have a headache!" Finn cried. Cole laughed at Finn's antics. Colin snapped his finger's in Cole's face to get his attention again.

"Pay attention, Cole," Colin commanded. Cole's smile grew wider.

"You've grown a backbone over the months Colin. Did Stephanie do that to you?" Colin smiled, remembering his girlfriend Stephanie. A girl who had seemed so unattainable for so long, but last year Cole had helped him gain the courage to ask her out. They had been together ever since and it was all thanks to Cole. Without him, he didn't think he could have mustered up the balls. Colin snapped out of his thoughts and was angry at Cole for trying to distract him.

"Stay focused on the subject, Cole!" Cole sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine." Colin took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to twist Finn's comment in their favor.

"What our favorite Aussie was trying to say is we did that so you wouldn't lose your job, hence you wouldn't be able to teach ever again. If you accept the Chilton offer and quit this job, you'd still be teaching, everybody wins!" Colin concluded. Cole nodded.

"Besides the lovely feature that I would be with you two miscreants, what is the big attraction to Chilton?" Cole asked. Before Colin could respond, Finn popped his head up and smiled brightly.

"Chilton has girls," Finn cooed. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because hundreds of teenaged girls is really an attainable resource for a thirty something year old," Cole said sarcastically. Finn frowned and returned his head to the desk. His headache had obviously returned. Colin turned back to Cole and smiled. Cole cocked his head to the side in interest.

"What are you grinning about, I'm scarred." Colin walked over to Cole's desk and leaned against it.

"It's no secret that Headmaster Richards has had you on tight reins ever since we left," Colin pointed out, his toothy grin not faltering. Apparently, the Cole's once 'unorthodox' teaching styles were no longer prohibited in his classroom. The Headmaster had made sure he sticked to the rule by having one of his assistants sit in on everyone one of Cole's classes. The Headmaster hated Cole. He always knew the thing the boys had claimed to do at the end of last year was really Cole's doing, but he was unable to prove it to the school officials. So, because he couldn't fire Cole, he had sworn to make Cole's life miserable while he was still at Harrow.

Cole's face fell when he heard the words come out of Colin's mouth. He grunted and avoided Colin's gaze. Colin smirked smugly. He had obviously hit a cord. Cole looked back over at Colin and looked at him seriously, or at least as seriously as Cole could be.

"Sometimes it life, you have to deal with things no matter how hard they are. If I quit now, I will only be letting the Headmaster win at his own game and he will claim victory." Colin groaned and shook his head.

"You're staying here out of stubbornness?" He asked. Cole shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that." Finn popped his head up from the desk again and looked like he had an idea.

"What is it Lassie?" Cole asked sarcastically. Finn glared at him, but continued.

"You're not done teaching us yet!" Finn cried. Cole laughed.

"That was pathetic! You can't come up with a better reason than that?" Finn pouted and returned his head to the wooden desk. He banged on the hard surface with his fist.

"We're never gonna get him to agree to come!" He whined. Colin cocked his head at his teacher and frowned.

"Why don't you think teaching us is a good enough reason?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Cole shrugged.

"I feel I have taught you guys all I need to teach you," he said simply. Colin crossed his arms over his chest.

"How?" Cole sighed.

"I helped you get the girl, I helped Finn get his priorities in check," Cole listed, ticking off the accomplishment on his hand, "and I helped Logan stand up to his father…." Cole furrowed his brow and looked down at the ground. He looked like he was thinking. He looked back up at Colin and frowned. "Speaking of which, where is the third one of you guys?" Colin shifted uncomfortably. Finn started tapping the desk nervously. Cole cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Why didn't he come with you guys? He's like your leader, I didn't think you guys went anywhere without him." Colin glared at him.

"I resent that, we are a democracy! Logan is not our leader," he hissed. Cole laughed and leaned back in his chair again.

"Right, so where is he?" Colin got uncomfortable again and bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to tell Cole the news. Luckily, he didn't have too. Finn jumped up from his seat and walked over to Cole's desk.

"Oh for crying out loud!" He cried. Cole raised his eyebrows. "He's depressing, so we didn't tell him we were coming to see you!" Cole shook his head in disbelief.

"Logan depressing, I find that very hard to believe?" He looked over at Colin for conformation. Colin nodded solemnly at him. "Why is he depressed? He's following his dreams of writing without the pressure of his father's meddling." Colin and Finn sighed simultaneously.

"He's in love," Colin sighed. Cole shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say Logan's in love?" Colin and Finn nodded. "Our Logan?" Colin and Finn nodded again. "The Logan who was with a different girl every week, which really confuses me, because Harrow is an all boys school?" Colin and Finn nodded for a third time. Cole chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "So what's the problem?" Finn sighed.

"The lovely Sheela has no interest in him, leaving him heartbroken."

"Oh, that's rich…," Cole mused. Colin sighed. He obviously was not going to get Cole to agree to come to Chilton. He turned around and headed towards the door. "Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Colin turned around and shrugged.

"I give up, you win, stay at Harrow where your teaching creativity is stifled by Headmaster Richards!" Colin cried. Cole smiled brightly at him.

"Okay fine." He said simply. Colin shook his head.

"Okay what?"

"I'll accept the job offer." Colin blinked.

"Really?"

"Really" Finn jumped up and down and tackled Cole in his chair. The chair fell backwards onto the floor. "Finn, you crazy Australian, get off me!" Cole cried laughter evident in his voice. Finn got up and helped his teacher up. He brushed some lint off the man's jacket. Cole stopped him. "That's alright Finn I got it." Finn nodded and put his hands behind his back. Colin couldn't believe it. He had accomplished his goal, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit confused as to why Cole had changed his mind.

"Cole?" Colin asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

"What changed your mind?" Cole smiled his patented toothy smile.

"Seems Mr. Huntzberger needs a little help from me in the department of love." Colin smiled. They had their teacher back.

**Author's Note: No Logan or Rory, but the next chapter will be full of them. This chapter was mainly for getting the feel of Mr. Cole. Okay, so time for the reviews! I love the reviews! Press the lonely lavender button, it's cold without your finger light touch… our mouse light touch, whatever… **


	2. It's Just a Dream He Keeps Having

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews… Someone asked who Mr. Cole's love interest would be and I really have not thought about that… Any suggestions? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… only Cole…. He's not in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**It's Just a Dream He Keeps Having, and it Doesn't seem to mean anything**

Logan

---

Logan's eyes flew open at the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. He glared at it, hoping it would some how spontaneously combust just from his stare. He groaned as he realized that was not going to happen and brought his fist crashing down on the offending electronic device. The clock immediately stopped beeping and Logan hoped he broke it. That would be great.

He rolled over and covered his head with his fluffy pillow. He wanted to drown the rest of the world out. He wanted to pretend that nothing existed but him and his thoughts… He had had the dream again. The dream where he finally got to hold her in his arms, the dream where he was finally with her alone, the dream where he got to see her sweet smile up close. Logan closed his eyes and smiled. He liked that dream.

He didn't know what had come over him the past couple of months, but he finally understood everything every poet had ever said or described love. It was the best and worst feeling he had ever had. The good feeling happened whenever he was near her, whenever he thought of her, or whenever he heard someone else talking about her… The bad feeling was knowing he couldn't have her. She had a boyfriend.

Logan scowled as he pictured his face, Tristan Dugrey, the school jackass. Logan clenched his fists under his comforter. Never had he hated anybody more in his life. He was pompous, arrogant, and egotistical. He had stupid blonde locks that he purposely tousled stylishly. He wore an infuriating grin that never failed to make all the girls around him swoon. He reminded him of someone he knew. He didn't understand why she was with him. She was the picture of perfection, while he was the complete polar opposite. He couldn't even imagine what they had to say to each other. She was brilliant, and he was a complete idiot. She liked to read, and he liked to play sports. She liked to stay in her dorm room and watch old movies and he… liked to have sex and party. Logan couldn't see how she could even stand him.

His mind wandered to the first time his eyes had landed on her. He smiled again as he got lost in his thoughts. Never had a girl made him so tongue-tied. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but didn't act like it. It was her whole attitude that had captivated him, along with those stunning cerulean blue eyes. His heart had stopped at the very sight of them, sending his into a spiraling free fall that led him to this very moment, him sitting in bed moping. He really was pathetic. He was sitting here waiting for Rory Gilmore, the girl of his dreams.

_Logan sighed and adjusted his tie accordingly. It was a new school and a new school year. Logan had never felt so nervous. Usually, the first day of school at a new school was a day where he, Colin, and Finn would make a name for themselves by committing shameless pranks that would surely infuriate their parents, but not today. They had turned over a new leaf, per request from their dear friend Cole, this was going to be the last boarding school they attended. Logan looked around and shook his head in disgust, everything looked so… permanent. _

_He gave a sideways glance at Colin, Finn, and Stephanie, Colin's new girlfriend. He looked at them clad in their blue Chilton uniforms and he couldn't help but feel like his tie was cutting off his circulation. He loosened it. His friends looked at him in return and nodded. Logan swallowed hard. It was time to split up and find their respected lockers. _

_Logan unfolded a crumpled up piece of paper that he knew contained his locker number. _Locker Number: B134

Locker Combination: 12-34-23

_Logan furrowed his brow in confusion. He had no idea where that was. He looked around wildly and grabbed a boy with glasses and an infinite amount of freckles splotched on his face. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, obviously scared of him. Logan smiled weakly at him and showed him the paper in his hand._

_"Do you have any idea what hallway this is in?" He asked hopefully. The freckle faced boy nodded and pointed down a dark stony hallway. Logan sighed and nodded in the boy's direction. He walked off towards the gloomy area reluctantly. _

_As he walked down the stone hall, he ran his fingers against the cool granite that coated the walls. He walked past a door, but did a double take to read the words that were plastered on it. He smiled wily. The Newsroom, the place that used to have him running towards the door was now the place that made him feel at home the most. Strangely fighting his father about writing all those years was really only hurting himself. Not that he was completely pleasing his father, he had flat out refused to take over the company only months before. However, his father seemed to be okay with that, another strange occurrence. _

_Logan traced the words on the door with his finger. He couldn't wait to get started. He had never felt a rush as sweet as being in a newsroom. He responded in there as if everything was second nature, as if it was as easy as breathing. He gripped the cool, sliver, doorknob in his hand and tried to open the door. It was locked. He frowned and decided to find his missing locker. The Newsroom could wait. _

_He turned on his heel and rammed into something head on. He closed his eyes in surprise and heard whatever, or whoever, he hit tumble to the floor. He pried his eyes open slowly and saw a petite figure tangled on the floor, frantically trying to pick up her scattered items she had obviously dropped when he had hit her. Logan grimaced. He bent down and started helping her pick her things up. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled. She looked up at him and Logan's heart stopped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She had long chestnut curls that framed her face and had fringy bangs that parted in the middle. Her skin was pure porcelain and she had a few freckles that were scattered on her petite nose. The thing that enchanted him the most was her bright blue eyes that seemed to smile at him. He was stunned, unable to move, speak, or close his mouth that was currently hanging open in astonishment. She smiled at him and it made his heart melt. He was finally able to move so he shut his mouth and adverted his eyes._

_"That's okay," she said sweetly, continuing to gather up her fallen items. Logan frantically tried to help her with them and his hand grazed hers. It sent shivers up his spine. He looked over at her again and smirked. She blushed in return, but it soon faded along with her smile. She looked over to her left and frowned._

_"Oh no," she said sadly. Logan looked over to where she was looking. He wanted to see what was making her so sad. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her sad. He was confused at what he saw, a cup of coffee lying on the ground with it's contents spilled out on the floor. Logan gulped, that was his fault. _

_"Sorry…" He said sincerely. She sighed and stood up. _

_"It's okay, I just get another cup later…" Logan could see the sadness in her eyes, but was relieved when she got over it quickly. He stood up and gave her the fallen object he had retrieved for her. She smiled appreciatively. "So are you new here?" She asked in an up beat tone. Logan nodded._

_"Yeah, it's my first day at Chilton," he said with slight remorse. She didn't notice and nodded. _

_"So do you always loiter?" Logan blinked._

_"What?" He asked thoroughly confused. She pointed to the door he had been standing by._

_"Outside of Newsrooms?" Logan laughed._

_"No, I was just checking it out," he said nonchalantly. _

_"Are you trying out?" _

_"I am." _

_"I would seriously think about reconsidering that." Logan cocked his head to the side._

_"Why do you say that?" He asked. _

_"Because of Paris?"_

_"Paris… As in the city?"_

_"As in Gellar." _

_"Who's that?"_

_"The editor, she's scary. Well at least to most people. She's my roommate, and she likes me so she made me as assistant editor." She said proudly. "But she'll chew through you like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. Logan chuckled._

_"Assistant editor huh?" She nodded._

_"Yep."_

_"So isn't it your job to encourage people to try out for the paper?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows._

_"I guess…"_

_"And shouldn't I not let this girl intimidate me, because that would mean I gave up and giving up means I failed?" The girl pouted her lips and stomped her foot._

_"That's not fair!"_

_"What's not fair?"_

_"That's not what I was suggesting. I was trying to save you from the wrath of Paris, but fine! Ignore my advice, just don't come crying to me when you wake up one night with Paris over your bed, holding a knife, and mumbling something about deadlines!" Logan laughed again._

_"I'll keep my door locked." Rory scoffed._

_"Yeah, like that will stop her." Logan smiled at her and moved closer to her._

_"So, sorry about your coffee…" He said, hinting for her name. _

_"Rory," she told him. He smirked._

_"Rory," he breathed in a husky tone. She blushed and backed away from his several inches. Logan liked the effect he was having on her. "So since I wrecked your last coffee, the least I could do is buy you another one." Logan flashed her his patented smile and her face grew even redder, if that was possible. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot as he inched closer to her._

_"Well I, um," she stammered. Logan waited for an answer, but it never came, instead, a pair of arms wrapped around Rory's waist protectively. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked around, obviously trying to figure out who the arms belonged to. She smiled when she realized whose arms they were and relaxed. She extracted herself from the boy's grasp and smiled sweetly at him. Logan frowned. The boy who the arms belonged to was blonde, tall, and had light blue eyes. He was glaring at Logan and placed his hand on the small part of Rory's back, obviously claiming his territory. Logan backed up a few steps, realizing he was not going to be buying her coffee. Logan smirked at him and crossed his arms. The boy continued to glare and they got caught in an awkward silence. Rory must have sensed the tension, because she cleared her throat. Logan and the glaring boy looked over at her. She smiled nervously. _

_"Uh, Tristan," she said addressing the glaring boy. "This is…"_

_"Logan," Logan replied. Tristan scowled at Logan. _

_"Right," Rory said, "he's new in school and I was just talking to him about the paper." Tristan smiled slyly and swung his arm around Rory's neck. _

_"Oh, he's on the paper," he said smugly. Logan didn't like his tone. He raised his eyebrows at his comment. What exactly did that mean? Tristan chuckled and kissed the side of Rory's head. The action made Logan cringe. "Ready to go baby?" He asked huskily. Rory nodded. She allowed Tristan to lead her down the hall, not taking her eyes off Logan. Logan smiled weakly and waved goodbye at her. _

_"See you later Logan," she said sweetly. Logan's smile grew. He really hoped he saw her again… very soon… _

That was months ago, it was now the first day of second semester and Logan couldn't get those blue eyes out of his mind. He had met the perfect girl, she was smart, interesting, funny, sweet, and gorgeous, but she belonged to somebody else. That just broke his heart. He heard a knock at his door, but he purposely ignored it. A few seconds later a second knock occurred. He groaned and held the pillow to his head tighter.

"Go away," he hissed. The person obviously ignored him, because he heard the door open. He sighed and closed his eyes. Some one snatched the pillow off his head and he was forced to look at whoever was in his room. It was Colin and Finn… Why was he not surprised? He groaned again and covered his head with his blanket. He just wanted to lie in bed forever. "Go away," he mumbled under the blankets. He heard Colin scoff. Seconds later, he felt someone pull his comforter away, exposing him to the cold air. He scowled at his two friends who were smiling wildly at him.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Finn sang in a whiney voice. Logan tried to pull his covers back up, but Colin stopped him.

"Good morning sunshine," he said sweetly, "time for school!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going," he said. Colin shook his head.

"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Give me one good reason!" Logan bit his lip.

"Because she'll be there," he mumbled. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Logan, this is getting old really fast!"

"Hey," Logan cried, "I put up with you last year with the whole Steph debacle and she was available. I can't have Rory, so I get to sulk in my bed with Mr. pillow."

"Mr. Pillow?" Finn laughed. Logan glared at him and snatched his pillow away from him. He lay back down and covered his head with the pillow.

"What could we say to make you come to classes?" Colin asked, tired of arguing.

"Nothing!" Logan cried, "I'm miserable, just let me be!"

"Well what are we going to tell Cole when you don't show up?" Finn asked. Logan sat up. Had he just said what he thought he said?

"Did you say Cole?" Logan asked hopefully. Colin smiled.

"Yep."

"How?"

"He's the new English teacher, we have him first period." Logan smiled and hopped out of his bed. Colin and Finn smiled as he ran in the bathroom to get ready.

"Well that certainly worked well," Finn said proudly. Colin smiled.

"It sure did."

**Author's Note: Okay, time for the reviews! Lavender button wants some lovin'! **


	3. She is Everything I Need

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys like this story. I am having MAJOR writers block on where to go next. I have a lot of ideas, but I don't know how to get there or where to put them. Jeeze, working on a flashback story is hard. Anyway, here is the next installment. Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Cole. He's mine. I should really © him… **

**Chapter 3**

**She is Everything I Need That I new knew I wanted**

Logan

---

Logan rushed through the halls of Chilton Academy. He wanted to find his old friend who he hadn't seen in months. He pushed past the bustling packs of students and vaguely heard them cussing him out for bumping into them. He didn't care. He wanted to be early to class so he could talk to Cole. He needed his advice and he needed it now.

Logan quickly found his classroom and entered it. He leaned against the doorway and saw his scruffy teacher sitting at his desk reading a book. Logan cleared his throat and Cole looked up. When he saw him, he flashed him his trademark toothy grin and took off his glasses.

"Why if it isn't Logan Huntzberger," he said, cheekily. Logan smiled and walked towards Cole. Cole stood up and they embraced in a friendly hug. When he extracted himself from the hug, Cole scanned Logan with his eyes and laughed. "I see you haven't stopped… using products on your hair," he said jokingly. Logan's smiled widened.

"I see you still haven't shaved." Cole rubbed his beard clad chin subconsciously.

"You're just jealous because you can't grow a beard as manly as I can." Logan chuckled.

"I think I'd look ridiculous with a beard."

"More ridiculous than you do with the spiked hair?" I mean seriously what is up with that?" Cole moved to flatten down Logan's hair, but Logan dodged him.

"Hey," Logan cried, "the ladies like it!"

"Oh, I'm sure they do, right before they are impaled by one of your hair follicles."

"Oh, and when was the last time you were complimented on your scratchy chin?"

"Hey, it's why Abraham Lincoln was elected into office." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you comparing yourself to Lincoln?" Cole raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, I see we've hit a stand still in this debate of the body hair."

"Yeah we have, so why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, didn't the idiots tell you?" Logan shook his head. "They came to visit me during Christmas break to try and get me to accept a job offer." Logan furrowed his brows.

"Why didn't they ask me to come?"

"Apparently, you are depressing."

"Ah."  
"So anyway, the two dopes walk into my classroom. They interrupt my reading, just like you did only minutes before…" Logan looked over to the door and saw a brunette girl with amazing blue eyes walk into the room. His smiled faded and was replaced with a pained look. It was Rory, and he immediately tuned Cole's story out. She looked just as perfect as ever. She sat down in the front row in the stadium style seating in the classroom, swung her messenger bag off her shoulder, and hung it on the back of her seat. She immediately took out her notebook and started scrawling down notes. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. He wished he could. Other people started filing in the class after her, but it didn't stop Logan from staring.

flashback

_Logan sat at the staff table in the Franklin newsroom and watched in horror as Paris Gellar, the editor, made her opening speech. Logan had never met anybody who could instill so much fear into anybody. She paced back and forth in the room like a watchdog waiting to bark at anybody who dared to cross her path. She seemed to have an unnatural hatred of one student in particular, Bradley. He was a scrawny boy with reddish blondish hair and every time Paris walked by him, he would flinch in anticipation. Rory had been right. Logan had to remember to start locking his doors. _

_He looked across the table where Rory was sitting and smiled. She was completely engrossed in her notes and probably wouldn't have even looked up if Paris had set Bradley on fire. He watched her intently and twiddled the pen in his fingers. Rory was intriguing. Ever since he had met her three days ago, he had been completely infatuated with her. He thought about her all the time and no matter how he tried, he couldn't get those haunting blue eyes out of his mind. It both scared him and fascinated him. How could one girl captivate him so much? _

_He vaguely heard Paris end her opening speech, so he got up and walked over to the desk that he knew was his. He sat down and spun around in his computer chair. His eyes met with Rory's across the room and she smiled at him. He waved sheepishly at her and she waved back. He started to get up from his chair to walk over to her desk when he heard the shrill voice of Paris Gellar._

_"Huntzberger, my desk now!" Logan cringed and reluctantly walked over to Paris' desk. He smiled at her, hoping he could get her to fall for his charm, so far it didn't seem like it was working. She glared at him and pointed to the seat on the other side of her desk. "Sit," she commanded like he was a dog. Logan obeyed and sighed._

_"May I help you with something Paris?" He asked, already regretting the question. Paris scowled. _

_"Don't think that just because your father is Mitchum Huntzberger the 'Newspaper God' that you're just going to get away with everything. If you're on my newspaper you are going to work and follow my rules." Logan nodded._

_"I have no intentions of slacking, Paris." _

_"Good, because your father does not scare me."_

_"Well you'd be the first."_

_"Can it Huntzberger, I know your reputation." Logan raised his eyebrows._

_"My reputation?"_

_"Don't play coy with me, everyone knows your part of that ridiculous trio that floats from school to school partying and making fools of yourselves," she said matter of factly. Logan chuckled and she narrowed her eyes._

_"That reputation has since then been rectified." Paris shook her head in disbelief._

_"I'll believe it when I see it."_

_"Okay then…" She glared at him and he gave her a puzzled look._

_"Well go then!" _

_"Okay, okay, geeze." He got up from the chair and absent mildly made his way back over to his desk. He sat down, still wearing the confused look on his face. What had just happened? Somebody tapping him on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around in his chair and smiled when he saw who had approached him._

_"I told you," Rory said, grinning madly. Logan cocked his head to the side._

_"Told me what?" He asked, playing dumb. Rory rolled her eyes and sat down on the corner of his desk. Her skirt hiked up a little bit when she did this, and Logan got a nice look at her long legs. He returned his glance to her face._

_"I told you Paris was scary." Logan shook his head._

_"She's not that scary…" Rory gave him a 'yeah right' look and he sighed. "She's terrifying…" Rory smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"So, I found out who you are," she said in a hushed voice, leaning forward towards him. Logan smirked and leaned in as well._

_"Who am I?" He asked, matching her hushed tone. She leaned back again and smirked at him._

_"You're Logan Huntzberger, and your father is Mitchum Huntzberger the Media Mogul," she said smugly. Logan shook his head._

_"I think he prefers 'Newspaper God.'" Rory laughed. _

_"So I was right wasn't I?"  
"Didn't you get that information from Paris?"_

_"Nope, I told her."_

_"Ah, so you're the reason for the little confrontation over there." He pointed to where Paris was sitting, currently scolding poor Bradley for some reason. Rory nodded._

_"Yep."_

_"Thank you, for that by the way."_

_"Anytime."_

_"So... How did you find out I was me?" Rory sighed, and looked like she was racking her brain for something._

_"Well… There has been that rumor going around the that 'dynamic trio' has joined our humble school and… I may have done some file snooping in the office." She smiled sheepishly at him. _

_"Quite the Ace reporter, aren't we?" Rory blushed and fumbled with the hem of her skirt. Logan smirked at how flustered he was making her. He liked making girl get nervous. "So… where is Tristan?" Rory looked up at him and cocked her head to the side._

_"Who?" _

_"Your boyfriend?" Rory nodded._

_"Oh um… Football practice?" She said, unsure. Logan nodded._

_"Football practice, you don't seem like the football type."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You just don't seem like the type of girl who goes to football games and cheers for 'her man.'" Rory glared at him._

_"I met him before he played football."_

_"Were you dating him before he played football?" Rory nodded. "How long have you been dating him?" _

_"Uh… I'm not sure…" Logan cocked his head to the side._

_"How can you not know that?"_

_"Hey, I know it's been a long time… I'd say… off and on since the fifth grade?" Logan whistled. _

_"That's a long time to be attached to somebody, Gilmore." She scrunched up her nose._

_"No it's not."_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"You're annoying."_

_"You're in a rut."_

_"What?"_

_"Tell me, is Tristan the only boyfriend you've ever had?"_

_"Yeah…" _

_"Doesn't that get boring being attached to the same person day after day?"_

_"Hey, people do it all the time, its called marriage."_

_"Do you know what else people do all the time?" Rory shook her head. "They get divorced." Rory scowled. _

_"You have no idea what you're talking about." _

_"Don't I?"_

_"No you don't, I love Tristan." Logan cringed at her words, but quickly shook it off._

_"How can you be so sure if you don't know what else is out there?" Rory opened her mouth to answer, but she shut it again, obviously unsure what to say next, she looked like a fish. Logan smirked at her loss of words. _

_"Ger…" She said finally. Logan laughed. She hopped down from his desk and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm done talking to you now." Logan put his feet on the desk and put his hands behind his head. She started walking away, but she rammed into Tristan. She was obviously surprised to see him. _

_"So I guess he wasn't at football practice," Logan pointed out from his seat. Rory hit his head, signaling him to be quiet. Logan rolled his eyes, but obeyed._

_"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Tristan smirked at her._

_"I came to see you." Rory furrowed her brow. _

_"You never come to visit me in the newsroom." Tristan looked past her at Logan and smirked._

_"Hey babe, why don't you meet me at the cafeteria, I'll be there in a minute." Rory opened her mouth to protest, but Tristan patted her on the back and brushed past her to get to Logan. Rory glared at him and left the newsroom in a huff. _

_"So you must be Huntzberger," Tristan said, sticking his hand out for him to shake. Logan ignored his hand._

_"Yeah, we met the other day. I'm on the paper remember?" Tristan's face fell for a moment, but he quickly regained his smile. _

_"Oh yeah, sorry about that, that was before I knew who you are." Logan frowned. He was sucking up to him._

_"And who am I?" He asked in an annoyed tone. _

_"Why you're Logan Huntzberger, part of the dynamic trio who brings the best parties to every boarding school they attend and eventually get kicked out of. You're a living legend man." Logan kicked his feet off the desk and glared at Tristan._

_"Ah, so you're only being nice to me, because you want to get in on these 'wild' parties?" Tristan nodded, obviously not catching on to his annoyed tone. Logan sighed._

"_Well sorry to disappoint you Tristan, but those are long gone for the 'dynamic trio'." Tristan's smile faded. _

_"You don't party anymore?" Logan shook his head._

_"No we party, we just don't invite arrogant asses to them anymore." Tristan scowled. _

_"Fine, if that's how you want to play it…" _

_"Oh it is Tristan, now why don't you fuck off now and go put on your little football uniform and prance around for your coach." Tristan stomped out of the office in a huff. Logan smiled at his rudeness to Tristan. He usually would have been so blunt to somebody, but Tristan bugged him and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of his obvious sucking up, his stupidity, or maybe it was because he was dating the girl he couldn't get out of his mind. All three were very good possibilities. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Paris scream his name again. He sighed and got up, reluctantly. This was going to be a long year. _

Cole

---

"So then Finn said that a good reason for me to come to Chilton is because there are girls here. How idiotic is that? Finn is trying to make me into a pedophile! It wouldn't surprise me if he became one later. I'll turn on the news and there will be his mug shot… It will be either for being a pedophile or for robbing a liquor store. I mean I love Finn, but they guy is definitely going to be-" he stopped short when he realized Logan was not listening to him.

He saw that familiar goofy look in his eyes and scanned the room for the girl who had caused his face to freeze into an infinite dreamy state. He saw her. She was sitting in the front row and Logan was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. She was pretty. She had brown curly hair and intense blue eyes; could this be the girl that Finn and Colin had described as the love of Logan's life? Cole waved his hand in front of Logan's face to snap him out of his trance. It worked. Logan swatted his hand out of his face and glared at Cole. Cole smiled warmly at him.

"Is that her?" He asked in a hushed voice. Logan frowned.

"Is that who?"

"The girl you are in love with."

"How did you-"

"Colin and Finn told me during their visit."

"Oh," Logan said, slightly embarrassed. Cole smiled.

"What's her name?" Logan smiled and the dreamy look on his returned.

"Rory."

"She's pretty." Logan glared at him.

"She's more than just pretty Cole, she's gorgeous, smart, funny, interesting… She's special…"

"Special? Like stop eating the paste special?" Logan glared at him again.

"No, not stop eating the paste special… She's just… Special…"

"So what's the problem?" Logan opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, a tall blonde guy with similar hair to Logan's walked into the room and sat down beside Rory. He kissed the side of her head before snaking his arms around her waist. They smiled goofily at each other and Cole understood. He looked over at Logan who was frowning. Cole had never seen him so pained before. "Go sit down," he told him. Logan looked at him with a puzzled look. "We'll talk about this after class." Logan nodded and sat on the opposite side of the room from Rory next to Finn and Colin. Cole sighed and shook his head. The poor boy was love struck.


	4. World of Two

**Author's Note: Okay people, I get it! I need to update. When I start getting reviews for "Watching From Afar" telling me to update this story I get slightly confused…. Whatever, I've been typing this chapter forever… I believe the first time I was typing this chapter it was 73 degrees, the second time it was snowing, and now it's like 50 degrees… a happy medium. So here is your precious update! Do not PM me or comment telling me to update one of my other stories. I may just end up having an anxiety attack! **

**Incase you haven't figured it out yet, flashbacks are in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… Shocker... But I own Cole... I love Cole... **

**Chapter 4 **

**World of Two **

Cole

---

Cole stood in front of his class and smiled brightly. He scratched his scruffy beard, contemplating how to start his lesson. There was an eerie silence. The kind of silence that only came from boarding school kids, because they were aware of the brutal punishments that awaited them if they dared to disobey. All eyes were on him and he loved it. Teaching in front of a class was the only thing that ever made him truly comfortable. It was his own form of Zen that made him feel peaceful and in control. He liked the feeling of being in charge and being able to mold young minds. No matter how much those minds resisted. He took a deep breath and prepared to let the words come from his mouth.

"We all use communication," he said, pacing the room. His class followed him with their eyes. "Everyday. Whether it's with your voice, body language, or writing, we all use it. English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, even the tribes in Africa whose language is literarily clicking at each other." He paused and a couple of people laughed softly. "Communication is everything. You use it even when you are unaware of it. Television, music, math, science, jokes, advertising, they are all forms of communication. You can't ignore it no matter how hard you try." He stopped pacing the room and stood in the middle of the classroom again. He surveyed the room and noticed that a couple of people like Logan, Colin, Finn, and Rory were paying attention to him, but others seemed to looking off into space. One of which was the blonde boy sitting next to Rory. He saw the boy turn to someone on the other side of him and make a joke. The person laughed and Cole smiled. "See, even Blondie here is doing it right now. He's probably making some wise ass remark about me to his friend over there." The blonde boy glared at Cole and Cole smiled sheepishly. "Care to share?"

"Oh no sir," the boy said sarcastically, in mock fear.

"No please, enlighten us Mr…."

"Dugrey, Tristan Dugrey," the boy said in a James Bond voice. Cole rolled his eyes at the lack of originality. "And yes, I think I would like to 'enlighten' the class," Tristan said, using air quotes. "I was just telling my friend Robert here that I didn't know Grisly Adams was teaching our class." Half of the class erupted into laughter, while the other half rolled their eyes in annoyance, including his girlfriend. Cole shook his head.

"Wow that was really sad. I thought you would actually come up with something better than a Grisly Adams reference, especially since I'm 99 sure that you haven't even seen Grisly Adams." Tristan's smile faded and he glared at Cole.

"Oh, what should I have said?" Cole smiled.

"I can think of a few things."

"Oh yeah? 'Enlighten us'," he mocked. Cole walked up to Tristan and stood inches in front of him.

"Oh Mr. Dugrey, as much as I would love to do that, I have a class to teach. Therefore, instead of chatting with your friend Robert over here, I would suggest you pay attention. Who knows, maybe you'll actually learn something you'll need later in life." Tristan scoffed and folded his hands behind his head.

"I seriously doubt that." Cole shook his head and ignored the ignorant boy's remark. There was always a troublemaker in every class. He turned to his class again and smiled.

"So like I was saying, communication is everywhere. That's why I'm here right now teaching you English. For some of you here, English is your only form of formal communication. I'm here to help you 'perfect it,'" he said using air quotes. "I put perfect in quotes, because no one has ever really perfected the English language, but I want to get you guys to get to your own personal 'perfect.'" Cole walked up to his teacher podium and opened the English lit book that was positioned strategically on the podium.

He sighed inwardly and picked up the book. He walked over to the other side of the room with the book in his hand and picked up the trashcan. He walked back over to the center of the room. Book and trashcan in hand and plopped the can down on the floor. He held the book over the trashcan and dropped it in. The class looked at him like he was a crazy man. They had every right to. He had just dropped school property in the trash. As boarding school students, they had been taught at an early age to respect school property. He surveyed the looks on his student's faces. The only three who didn't look the least bit surprised were Logan, Colin, and Finn.

Cole walked over to the first desk in the front row, which was Rory's and held the trashcan up to her. She gave it a puzzled look. "Drop it in." She shook her head.

"Uh, no thank you," she said sweetly.

"No, seriously drop it in." He shook the trashcan for emphasis. Rory shook her head again. Cole sighed. "You won't be needing it and it's not school property like my book. You bought that book at the beginning of the year and a different teacher assigned it to you. With me, you won't be needing it." Rory cocked her head to the side.

"Why won't we be using it?" Cole smirked.

"Because everything I will be teaching you will come from me," he pointed to himself, "unless it comes from another book like a novel." Rory picked up her book and bit her lip. She looked like she was thinking about it. Cole rolled his eyes. "Do I need to make this an assignment?" At those words, Rory quickly dropped the book into the trashcan. Cole was taken aback, because he had been kidding. He smiled at her. "Now wasn't that fun?" Rory smiled sweetly at him. Cole moved to the person sitting next to her, Tristan. He shook the trashcan in front of him and Tristan rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

Cole continued down the rows of desks, until everyone had disposed of their 'useless' books. Cole returned to the center of the room and smiled at his students. They was no longer an eerie calm. The room was now buzzing with excitement and words. People were no longer staring off into space he had all of their undivided attentions. He had successfully broken the ice, something he was always very good at doing. He returned the trashcan back to its original spot and threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah!" He cried. The class clapped wildly and Cole even heard the occasional cat call. He took a deep bow. He held his hand up, signaling for silence and the class obeyed. "Didn't that feel great?" He asked enthusiastically.

Applause erupted again and ended a minute later. "I never want you guys to be afraid to speak your mind in this class. I want you to be able to express your opinions as long as they're what you think and not what someone else thinks. But unfortunately," he walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. He rummaged around inside of it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a black top hat and a couple dozen little strips of paper. He gave the papers to Rory and instructed her to pass them down the rows. She obeyed until everyone in the class had a piece of paper. "Now I want you all to write your names down on that strip of paper. Then I want you to fold it in half and put it inside this black top hat.

He gave the hat to Rory, who duplicated the action of passing the hat around the room. Once the hat was filled with the names of the students, except for Logan's, Cole grabbed the hat from Colin. He presented it to Logan, who dropped his paper inside. Cole kept his eye on Logan's paper. He had a plan. He walked back to the center of the class and turned his back to them. He quickly took out Logan's name and hid it in his sleeve. He turned back to the class and beamed. "When I pull out your name you must sit in the seat I'm standing in front of."

The class groaned loudly and Cole waved his hands in the air to make them stop. "I know I know it's horrible! You might actually have to sit next to someone you wouldn't usually talk to on a daily basis, oh the horror!" He cried sarcastically. "But it's the school's rule that I have assigned seating, so get over it and keep your trap shut!" Cole stood in front of the desk Rory was sitting in and reached in the hat to retrieve a name. He opened the paper open and smiled. "You, my dear, get to stay put. I pulled your name first!" Rory smiled at him. Cole's smile widened. His diabolical plan was going to be easier than he thought. He went to the seat next to Rory where Tristan was currently sitting. He reached into the black hat again and pretended to pull out another name, when in all actuality, he just let the piece of paper containing Logan's name slide down from his sleeve. He pulled it out and unfolded it. "Logan Huntzberger," he said loudly. He looked at Tristan, whose face had fallen at Logan's name. He looked angry at the seating arrangement. Cole looked over at Logan, who looked completely nervous. He gathered up his stuff and walked over to his new seat. Tristan glared at him and stayed put in his seat. Cole cleared his throat and Tristan turned his attention to him. "Um, I believe that is now Logan's seat. You have to move.

"Fine," Tristan grumbled, collecting his stuff. Logan sat down in his new seat and looked over at Rory who smiled at him. He smiled back, nervously.

"Hi," she said sweetly. He nodded at her, but then looked away. Cole noticed how sick Logan looked at the idea of sitting next to Rory. Cole rolled his eyes. This was not the cocky Logan he remembered. He must have it bad for this girl.

Cole continued pulling out the names until everyone in the class was seated. Unfortunately, Tristan was seated right behind Logan and Rory, so he was constantly shooting daggers at Logan with his eyes. The rest of the class went without a hitch, besides the occasional smart-ass interruptions from Tristan. After the bell rang, Logan walked up to Cole. He still looked a little green from the experience of sitting next to Rory. Cole beamed as he approached.

"So am I good or what?" He asked when everybody else had left the classroom.

"Why did you do that?" Logan groaned. Cole raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you make me sit next to her?"

"I thought you liked her."

"I do, it's just… Ever since I figured out I liked her, I become extremely tongue tied whenever I'm around her. She must think I'm an idiot."

"Why would she think you were an idiot?"

"In class today, she asked me if I had an extra pencil and I said yes."

"Oh, she must think you're a regular simpleton," Cole deadpanned sarcastically.

"I didn't have one."

"Okay… Logan that isn't that bad."

"Every time I talk to her, my words string together and it sounds like I'm speaking Spanish."

"Ah, we can work on that." Logan looked down at the ground like he was unsure. Cole decided it was time for a subject change. "So, what's with that Tristan guy?" Logan looked up and Cole could see the fire in his eyes that emerged at the mention of Tristan.

"He's a jack-ass," Logan hissed. Cole chuckled.

"I can tell…" Logan shifted uncomfortably in his spot and looked at the ground again.

"What's wrong now?"  
"Was I like him?"

"What?"  
"Was I like him? Was I like Tristan last year, when you first met me?" Cole scratched his beard like he was thinking. Was Logan like Tristan?

_ Cole entered his cold and dingy classroom and sighed as he sat down at his wooden desk. He looked around at the empty chairs in front of him. He couldn't wait for them to be filled. It was the first day of school and soon he would be meeting his new students. Cole loved teaching. It was what he was good at and being good at what you love is a wonderful thing. _

_ He leaned back in his computer chair and closed his eyes. _ _Harrow_ _Boarding school__ may be a stiff and boring all guys school, but he was determined to make it fun. It was his third year working here and he had successfully managed to get on the Headmaster's bad side with his unorthodox teaching style. Headmaster Richards hated him. He hated that the students respected him, he hated that Cole played by his own rules, and he really hated that Cole got away with everything. Cole knew that Richards was just waiting for him slip up so he could nail him for something. It was like a game of cat and mouse and the mouse was winning. _

_ Cole opened his eyes and noticed that students were slowly entering the room and sitting down in the stadium style seating. Cole stood up and hopped over to his podium that was in the middle of the classroom. His fingers gripped the edge of the wooden structure and he flipped open his syllabus book. He read over his objectives for the day quickly before snapping the book shut. He looked up when the late bell rang. He looked around the classroom and noticed that the room was almost completely filled with students watching him expectantly. He walked over to the door of the classroom and started shutting it, when a hand came in-between the crack of the door, stopping him from closing it properly. The sudden appearance of the hand surprised Cole and he took a step back. _

_ The boy who the hand belonged to entered the room and smirked at Cole. Cole furrowed his brow and the boy walked right past him and sat next to a boy with mousy brown hair on the other side of the room without even uttering an apology for being late. Cole watched his cool demeanor and realized that this kid thought he was 'too cool for school.' Cole surveyed the boy with his eyes and raised his eyebrows. The kid had intentionally messy dirty blonde hair, smiling brown eyes, and an arrogant smirk that said 'I own the world.' This kid was a classic example of a _ _New England__ Elitist. He could spot them from a mile away. _

_ Cole walked in front of the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_ "I'm glad you could grace us with your presence Mr…" _

_ "Huntzberger," the boy said in a charming and cocky tone, "at your service." He waved his arm in the air dramatically and took a small bow. Cole rolled his eyes and stayed rooted to his spot. _

_ "Well Mr. Huntzberger, the bell rang and you weren't here. Care to share why we had to go a full three minutes without you?" The boy raised his eyebrows and shrugged before relaxing back into his seat. _

_ "I find the bells to be more of a guideline than a rule." _

_ "Is that so?" _

_ "I believe I demonstrated it by deciding not to follow the 'guidelines.'" _

_ "Well Mr. Huntzberger, could you please try to be on time next time? Only if it's convenient with you though," he asked sarcastically. _ _Logan__ put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. _

_ "Oh gee, I can't make any promises, but golly I'll try!" _ _Logan__ deadpanned. _

_ "Because next time we might have to start without you Mr. Huntzberger," Cole warned. _

_ "Please call me Logan." _

_ "Alright _ _Logan__, we may not wait for you next time." _ _Logan__ chuckled. _

_ "I think I'll live." _

_ "Really you think so?" _

_ "I do." _

_ "What if you miss something you'll need later in life?" _

_ "I seriously doubt that." Cole nodded and returned to the center of the room. He surveyed his class and noticed they seemed thoroughly amused by his confrontation with _ _Logan__. He looked back over at the kid and noticed that he was chatting with the mousy haired boy sitting next to him. Cole smiled. If he was going to help anybody this year, it was gong to be that kid. It was officially his mission. He reminded him of somebody he knew but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… Oh yeah, he reminded him of himself… _

_ Cole cleared his throat and all eyes were on him again. _

_ "Anyway, first things first." He stepped off the podium and walked over to his desk to retrieve a black top hat and a couple dozen slips of paper. "Seating arrangements…" _

Cole smiled at the memory and shook his head at Logan.

"You were nothing like Tristan, Logan." Logan smiled and nodded, excepting the answer. Cole smiled back and patted Logan on the back.

"Okay, time to get to your next class kiddo. The bells are not just guidelines you know." Logan's eyes stayed transfixed with Cole's.

"I know."

**Author's Note: Okay, I updated. That means its time for you to press Herman (the lovely, vivacious review button) and leave me a lovely review… not telling me to update my other stories…. Anyway, I hoped you liked the update. I had a burst of inspiration in the middle of the chapter so I'm quite proud of it. :P **


	5. In Over My Head

**Author's Note: I haven't been updating lately… Sorry…. I have a social life too you know! Plus, I was having major writers block on this story, but on Sunday I hammocked… That's right I made hammock a verb! Anyway, I sat down in my hammock and planned eleven chapters of this story and I'm no where near done with it. This is going to be a long story… I'm just not sure how long yet…**

**Flashbacks are in italics and will usually be from the guy's days at the old boarding school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and I don't think I ever will… Sad…**

**Chapter 5**

**In Over My Head**

Colin

After school hours, Logan, Finn, Steph, and Colin headed back to Cole's classroom to talk to their old friend. They hadn't spent much time with him since the end of last school year and in-between that they had just sent occasional letters and had weekly phone calls. It was so strange to go from seeing a person everyday to not once in over six months. Colin planned to make up for lost time and so did Logan, Finn, and Steph.

Colin looked over at Steph and intertwined his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand slightly and beamed at him with a cheeky smile, her chestnut brown eyes dancing in admiration. Colin smiled back and returned his focus in front of him. Last year Cole had helped Colin win Steph over and he had never forgotten that. Which is probably why he hadn't even hesitated when Cole had needed their help last year. Colin would do anything for Cole.

They pushed open the wooden door to Cole's classroom and saw him sitting in his seat, bopping along to his Ipod. Cole looked up at them and removed his headphones.

"Fancy seeing you boys here," he said playfully. Steph cleared her throat, catching Cole's attention. "And girl." Steph smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you," she said in a bubbly tone. Cole turned to Colin and raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez, do you remember how sad and pathetic you were without her Colin?" Cole asked. Colin furrowed his brow.

"I was not pathetic!" Colin argued. Cole, Finn, and Logan all gave Colin questionable looks and Colin sighed in defeat. "Fine I was… a little pathetic without Cole's guidance.

"A little pathetic is an understatement," Logan joked, smirking. Colin shot Logan a nasty look.

"Yeah well, not as pathetic as you are moping over that Gilmore girl." Logan's smirk faded and he bowed his head in embarrassment. Steph giggled loudly.

"Logan likes Gilmore?" Steph asked between giggles. Colin nodded, remembering that Steph did not know about the Logan situation. Logan was sending him a death glare, but all Colin could do was shrug.

"Thanks a lot Colin," Logan sneered. He went to walk away, but Steph grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let me get this straight," she said, gasping for breath while giggling. "You like Rory?" Logan nodded, shamefully. "Gilmore?" Logan nodded again. Steph shook her head in disbelief. "Tristan's Rory?" Logan's face contorted into a disgusted look at the mention of Tristan's name.

"Okay, that's enough!" he cried shortly. Steph continued though. "I'm sorry I just can't see studious, smart, and pretty Rory Gilmore as your type!" Logan shot Steph a nasty look.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked in frustration. Steph was taken aback by Logan's tone and she began to fumble with her words.

"Well… I… What I meant to say is that you usually got for the blonde and leggy… Not the brunette and blue-eyed." Logan slumped into a chair next to Cole and Colin decided to change the subject.

"So Cole, how did you like the first day of school?" Cole smiled at Colin.

"Oh it was just wonderful, I gave lots and lots of homework and someone named Paris Gellar scared me… All in a days work." Colin laughed.

"Yeah, Paris is pretty scary…" Cole cocked his eyebrow up.

"You know her?"

"She's the editor of the school paper," Logan said sadly. The color from Cole's face drained.

"Oh crap, I'm the new faculty advisor for the paper… I'm scared."

"As you should be," Logan added. Steph turned to Colin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, I have to go," she said to Colin. Colin gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she headed towards the door. She turned back to the guys and leaned against the door jam. "See you guys later!" She turned to walk away again.

"Steph!" Logan called after her. She turned around again and smiled cheekily at Logan.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anybody!"

"Tell anybody what?" she asked, feigning innocence. She walked away briskly and Logan turned to Colin. Colin thought if looks could kill, the look Logan was giving him would leave him writhing on the floor in pain.

"What?" Colin asked innocently. Logan punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Colin cried. "What was that for?"

"For telling your gossip queen of a girlfriend that I have a thing for Rory," he explained. Colin furrowed his brow.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well it was!"

"Jeez sorry, I just thought you could use a push. You don't seem to be doing anything about the crush on Gilmore."

"Yeah, well I don't exactly remember you wooing Steph as soon as you figured out you liked her… In fact you've liked her since we were six and you only acted on your feelings _last_ year!" Colin rolled his eyes and looked to Finn and Cole for support. Finn was staring out the window making faces at a squirrel and Cole seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the argument. Colin sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry man."

"Yeah whatever," Logan said, turning around and leaving the classroom." Colin rolled his eyes and turned towards Cole.

"Thanks for your help," Colin said sarcastically. Cole laughed.

"Hey, he's right," Cole said, raising his hands in mock surrender, "you _are_ being a hypocrite!" Colin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cole.

"How so?"

"I'm sorry, but do you not remember how depressing _you_ were last year when you weren't with Steph?" Colin frowned.

"I wasn't as bad as him." Finn laughed from over at the window.

"No, you were worse!" Colin stomped his foot.

"Fine, I was horrible, but he shouldn't get mad at me for trying to help!"

"Maybe you should leave the helping to me," Cole suggested. Colin sighed and took a seat beside Cole.

"Fine, but only because you are the expert!"

_Colin sat in his seat and gazed out the window. He couldn't pay attention to the teacher no matter how hard he tried. His mind was filled with thoughts of her… The way her light blonde hair curled naturally, how her chocolate brown eyes twinkled when she laughed, and how her cheeks were always rosy, even without the help of makeup. He was watching a bird that had landed on the windowsill. Another bird landed beside it and the other bird quickly flew away. Colin felt like flying away with that bird._

_The sound of a heavy book slamming on the surface of his desk dragged Colin out of his thoughts. He was met face-to-face with Mr. Cole, his English teacher that he had just been ignoring. He was sporting an evil grin that sent shivers up Colin's spine. _

_"Am I boring you?" Mr. Cole asked in a taunting voice. Colin frowned. _

_"No," he lied, "I was listening." Mr. Cole nodded and moved to the side. Colin looked around and noticed that he and Mr. Cole were the only people in the room. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed the bell ringing. He felt embarrassment creeping over his face and he moved to grab his backpack. "Oh," he mumbled standing up. He started walking down the stadium style seating and made it to Mr. Cole's before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He was whipped around and was forced to face Mr. Cole once again. "Look," Colin said in frustration, "I'm sorry I zoned out I have a lot on my mind, but I need to go to my next class." Mr. Cole shook his head. _

_"No can do, sit down." Colin looked hesitantly at the chair opposite Mr. Cole's desk. Mr. Cole rolled his eyes. "I promise it will be quick and won't cut into too much of your zoning out time." Colin sat down reluctantly and looked down at his hands. Mr. Cole sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the desk and folded his hands on the desk. He cleared his throat and Colin looked up at him. "I'm up here."_

_"Sorry," Colin mumbled. _

_"It's okay, so what's wrong Colin?"_

_"Nothing," Colin lied, he wasn't about to spill his guts about his lady problems to some teacher. Mr. Cole shook his head._

_"We've been at school for about a month now and everyday you stare out that window and ignore me. How do you think that makes me feel? Is there something overwhelmingly interesting outside that window? Should I be instructing my class to look out it with you?" Colin shook his head solemnly and his gaze drifted to the classroom door where Logan was peering in through the slightly opaque window on the door. He was pointing at his watch in an exaggerated fashion, signaling for Colin to get the hell out of Mr. Cole's office. Colin looked back over at Mr. Cole and smiled. _

_"Listen Mr. Cole," Colin began, but Mr. Cole held his hand up, signaling for his to stop talking._

_"Please, call me Cole. It's much less formal." Colin nodded slightly and continued. _

_"Cole… I appreciate your concern, but there is seriously nothing wrong." Colin looked back over at the door and saw Finn pretending to choke. Colin let out a stifled laugh. He returned his attention to Cole, who looked unconvinced. _

_"So… nothing at home?" _

_"Nope."_

_"School?"_

_"No."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Negative."_

_"Girls?" Colin's heart stopped at the mention of girls. He had always been bad at lying and this pause was not helping. _

_"Uh… no not really…" Cole seemed to see right through this, because he raised his eyebrows in an all-knowing way. Colin fidgeted with his tie, that felt like it was choking him. _

_"Hm… Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I guess…" Colin said unsure if he should just tell Cole what he was thinking to get it off his chest. He didn't though, so Cole just smiled and slammed his hands on the desk, this startled Colin._

_"Well, I'll just let you get to your next class then!" Cole got up and started walking towards the door. Colin didn't know what came over him, but he felt himself regretting his decision of not telling Cole. He stood up abruptly. _

_"Uh, Cole?" Cole turned around and smiled toothily at him. Colin fumbled with his tie again._

_"Actually… I am having a girl problem." _

_"I see."_

_"And I want to talk about it…" Cole walked back over to his seat and sat down. He gestured to Colin to sit back down as well. Colin obeyed._

_"You see… There's this girl."_

_"I assumed." Colin laughed nervously. _

_"And I've… Known her since I was in diapers and we're really close friends…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"And of late, I've been having feelings for her..."_

_"Define 'of late.'" Colin swallowed hard._

_"Since I was six."_

_"Ah."_

_"I can't help it, I can't get her off my mind and I know its ridiculous, but I just can't stop! I mean… She's like my sister!" Cole nodded._

_"Hm… Just to be clear… She's not actually your sister is she?" Colin's face contorted into a disgusted look._

_"No!"_

_"Okay, okay, just making sure! I know the society people; they like to keep their family 'pure'. Even if that committing incest…" Colin shook his head._

_"We are in no way related… At all!" _

_"Well that's good to hear." Colin sighed in frustration._

_"I just… I can't seem to…"_

_"What?"  
"I can't seem to muster up the balls to talk to her… let alone ask her out."_

_"So what you're saying is you desperately need help?"_

_"I guess…" Cole nodded._

_"I can help you." Colin blinked. _

_"You can?"_

_"Yeah, I can help you woo this…" _

_"Stephanie." Cole nodded again._

_"Stephanie."_

_"You're serious about this?" Colin asked in disbelief. Cole nodded once more and Colin broke out in a broad smile. "Thanks…"_

_"Just as long as you promise to start paying attention in my class," Cole said as a condition. Colin nodded and got up of his chair. _

_"Oh I promise." Cole smiled and waved goodbye to him. Colin walked out of the classroom feeling lighter than a cloud. He was so distracted that he walked right passed a confused Logan and Finn. Logan exchanged a confused look with Finn and caught up with Colin. He grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around._

_"Whoa, Colin," Logan said, unable to control his laughter, "what's with the goofy look?" Colin quickly frowned. _

_"Oh, nothing." He started walking away again and this time Logan and Finn didn't follow him. _

_"Hey," Logan called after him, "what did teacher feel good want with you."_

_"He wanted to help," Colin called back. _

**Author's Note**: **Whoa, this is my shortest chapter to date on this story. The next one will be longer, I promise. And I'll probably update sooner. Just wait till summer, I'll update a lot more often then. Also, here are some things to look forward to in the next seven chapters… **

**More flashbacks**

**Cole helping Colin with his girl situation**

**The old, playboy Logan**

**Tristan jealousy **

**Colin making a fool of himself**

**Logan hating Cole**

**A really freakishly long chapter that is VERY important**

**Logan liking Cole**

**Logan being friend with Rory**

**Rory fight**

**Logan and Tristan verbal sparing **

**A party**

**A drunken Finn**

**and much much more.**

**So press Herman and give me a lovely review egging me to update as soon as possible. Bye!**


	6. The Best Deceptions

**Author's Note: Whoa, it's an update. I wasn't very motivated to get this update in, because I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter… So maybe I'll get the next update in much faster if I get more reviews wink, wink. Today was a very sad day. GILMORE GIRLS WAS CANCELED! I'm not as sad as I thought I would be. I'm on the TVdotcom forum and people are crying. I'm not that sad. We had seven years of a great show. Plus, we still have the DVDs… But for those fans who are devastated, here is the update to 'How to Save a Life.' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… but Cole.**

**Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Chapter 6**

**The Best Deceptions**

One week later…

LLL

Logan sat in the seat across from Cole's desk, laughing hysterically. It was good to have his friend back. They were currently eating dinner in his office, swapping war stories from over the past year. They were making each other laugh and successfully avoiding the real reason Cole asked Logan down there; to discuss a certain blue-eyed girl. They hadn't spoken about her since the first day of school and Logan had liked it that way. He was not looking forward to the impending conversation.

He and Cole finished laughing and Logan noticed an eerie change in the atmosphere. Cole's eyes grew serious, or as serious as they could be, and he leaned forward so Logan could smell the minty-ness of his beard. Logan sighed, realizing it was time to have the conversation.

"So, all kidding aside," Cole said in a hushed serious tone, "what are we going to do about the Gilmore girl?" Logan leaned back in his seat away from Cole and shrugged.

"Nothing." Cole leaned back in his seat and quirked his eyebrow.

"Nothing huh?" Cole asked, unconvinced, "The two bozos told me you were head over heals in love with that girl." Logan shook his head.

"It's nothing, it's just a crush." Cole narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Logan nodded. Cole laughed huskily. "Well I don't."

"That's your prerogative."

"Logan, why won't you let me help you?" Logan sighed, deciding to tell the truth.

"I don't want to waste your time on a hopeless cause." Cole laughed again, making Logan feel uneasy.

"Why is this a 'hopeless' cause?" Logan frowned.

"Because, she has a boyfriend…" Cole shrugged.

"Like that has stopped you before." Logan groaned.

"No, you don't understand, she told me she wants to be my friend."

"Well have you told her you want to be anything more?" Logan shook his head.

"She's in love with _Tristan_!" Cole scoffed.

"That annoying simpleton?" Logan nodded. "She doesn't love him. He's just all she knows.." Logan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cole.

"And you came up with that theory after knowing them for a week?"

"I can just see it Logan." Logan scoffed.

"Right." He looked out the window as silence fell over the room. The sound of Cole clearing this throat dragged him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Cole with a quizzical look. "What?"

"I can help you Logan," Cole practically sang. Logan shook his head and looked out the window again.

"It's not like last time Cole, you can't help me with this." Cole stood up and dragged his chair over so he was sitting next to Logan.

"I can help you with Rory like I helped Colin with Stephanie. Remember that?" Logan looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Cole.

"Yeah I do remember that… But this is different."

"How so?"

"It just is!"

_Logan threw his baseball against the side of the classroom wall and caught it as it bounced back. He had been doing this for the past hour and a half, waiting for Colin and Mr. Cole to be finished plotting on winning over some girl. It was dusk now and he, Colin, and Finn had plans for tonight. He didn't have time to humor Colin being a pussy. This whole thing was pathetic. If Colin wanted to get laid, all he had to do was sneak out with him and Finn and they would find him a willing participant. He threw the ball against the wall, making a loud thud. _

_"Will you stop that?" Colin snapped. Logan grinned, shook his head, and threw the baseball against the wall again. _

_"Nope." Colin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Mr. Cole. _

_"So this plan will work?" Mr. Cole nodded._

"_But we can't execute the plan right away, we have to be subtle. The plan is only the frosting to the cake. It will be a while before we put the plan into motion." Colin nodded and turned towards Logan. _

_"So, what do you think?" Logan continued to throw the baseball against the wall in a rhythmic fashion. _

_"I wasn't paying attention," he deadpanned. Colin glared at him. _

_"Then why are you here if you're not going to help?" Logan shrugged._

_"I'm bored." _

_"Oh, and here I thought you actually cared about your dear friend," Colin said sarcastically. Logan shook his head._

_"You know, maybe I'd care if you two actually told me who the lucky lady was." Logan looked over at Colin hopefully, but Colin only glared. _

_"I'm not going to tell you, because you and Finn would just mock me for all eternity!" Logan sighed, giving up on figuring out who the mystery girl was. He caught his baseball for the final time and sauntered over to Mr. Cole and Colin. His smirk was firmly in place as he leaned over Colin. _

_"You know, if you want to get laid, Finn and I are leaving the school in a half an hour," he whispered into his ear, so Mr. Cole could not hear. Colin waved Logan off in frustration. _

_"I do not just want to get laid," Colin hissed. Logan stood up straight as Mr. Cole began howling with laughter. Logan pulled up a seat and sat down next to Colin. _

_"So is it Stephanie?" Colin and Mr. Cole exchanged confused looks. Logan rolled his eyes when he realized Colin was so oblivious that everyone saw how he looked at Stephanie. _

_"How did you-"_

_"Colin, I'm a Huntzberger, journalistic investigation is in my blood. Plus, I won the pool." Colin narrowed his eyes. _

_"What pool?" Logan waved him off. _

_"Never mind." _

_"A Huntzberger huh?" Mr. Cole asked, "As in the Media tycoons?" Logan nodded curtly. _

_"One in the same."_

_"So, I'm guessing you'll be trying out for the newspaper?"_

_"Per daddy dearest's request." _

_"Hm.."_

_"Why?"_

_"No reason, just asking. Are you any good?" Logan opened his mouth to respond, but Colin beat him to it._

_"He'll say no, but the truth is he's fantastic. He just doesn't want to please his dad." Logan furrowed his brow. _

_"I am not-"_

_"Don't even bother to protest Logan, you know it's true." Logan shut his mouth and slumped back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned like a little kid who didn't get any sweets. He looked up to see Mr. Cole smiling down at him. He scowled. _

_"What?"_

_"So, you don't like your father?"_

_"That's about the understatement of the year," Logan quipped sarcastically. Colin rolled his eyes again._

_"Oh here he goes again." Logan ignored Colin's statement and continued._

_"My mother and father have basically planned out my entire life ever since they found out they were having a boy. I'm the heir to the Huntzberger Publishing Group. A nanny, who was fired when I turned ten, raised me. Then my family shipped me off to boarding school. After high school, I'll go to Yale where I'll graduate and start working for my father right out of college. In-between then and by the time I turn thirty I'll get married to a woman who will hopefully produce me an heir. When I turn thirty, I'll take over the Huntzberger Publishing Group as CEO. Then the whole vicious cycle repeats itself when my own son turns thirty." Logan's tone was light hearted, but he could feel his eyes cloud over with disgust as the words left his mouth. He had known about this forever, but he couldn't help but feel resentful about it. He didn't want that life, but he had no choice. Too many people were depending on him._

_Mr. Cole nodded as he finished his speech and turned to Colin. _

_"How many times has he recited that little speech?" Colin smirked._

_"I've lost count." Mr. Cole laughed. _

_"Seems a little dramatic doesn't it?" Colin nodded and Logan scowled again. _

_"Colin, are you done yet?" Logan asked, feeling his face grow red from embarrassment. Colin shook his head, he was still laughing with Mr. Cole._

_"No, not yet," he gasped between chuckles, "but I'll come find you and Finn when I am." Logan rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. _

_"Fine, I'm going to go find Finn and make sure he hasn't fallen asleep naked in the cafeteria freezer again. I don't feel like getting kicked out of this school yet, moving is such a bitch." He briskly walked out of the room and leaned against the door. _

_"He's a miserable old bloke, isn't he?" Mr. Cole asked seriously. _

_"Yeah, but that's just how he is, you can't really blame him. He wasn't exaggerating about the plan." _

_"Still, he seems a little cynical."_

_"He just makes a joke out of it so no one notices how scarred he is of running a company." _

_"But that isn't for years."_

_"It's getting closer," Colin, pointed out. Logan clenched his fists as he over heard the conversation. He needed to forget about the whole situation, he needed to find Finn and get unbelievably drunk. Screw Colin and screw Mr. Cole. _

_He spotted Finn napping on a windowsill and he abruptly woke him up._

_"What the hell?" the snoozing Australian cried. He looked up at Logan and smiled. "Is it time to go?" Logan nodded, grinding his jaw in frustration at Mr. Cole and Colin. _

_"Yeah, but it's just going to be you and me tonight. Colin is plotting bedding our very own Stephanie with Mr. Feel-good." Finn smiled wildly._

_"Colin fancies Stephanie?" Logan nodded again. Finn jumped with glee. "Well it's about time. Too bad he didn't come out with it a year ago, I would have won the pool" Logan smirked. _

_"Yeah, well now I have." _

_"Screw you mate, screw you." Logan laughed and led the Australian out of Harrow boarding school to find a bar and hopefully an older blonde to sleep with later tonight. They would be back before dawn, but they would be happy._

The sound of Cole clearing his throat dragged Logan out of his thoughts once more. His head snapped up and he looked Cole in the eye.

"So… Are you in?" Cole asked, smirking wildly. Logan sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Where do I sign up?"

**Author's Note: That is my update. Now I know you people are reading this, because my stats are telling me that you are. So, send me a review. I may get another one up tomorrow if I get at least 15 reviews. I'm going to be absent from school, because I have Strep and I'll still be contagious. The next chapter WILL be longer and WILL have Rogan interaction, I promise! **


	7. She Smiles Politely Back At You

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry I got my first 15 reviews in the first hour the chapter was up, but I couldn't post it yesterday… My mother wouldn't let me get back on the computer, until I cleaned my room. By the time I was done cleaning it was too late. So I typed this up today and I'm posting it today…**

**I'm sorry if some of you don't like the flashbacks… I like them and this story has a lot of them, so if you don't like them maybe this isn't the story for you. :P Here is the seventh chapter of 'How to Save a Life.'**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I wouldn't let Alexis Bledel and Lauren Graham go without a fight! Oh, and I own Cole… and my new character… Tyler… drools **

**Chapter 7**

**She Smiles Politely Back At You**

Cole

Cole walked briskly beside Logan, with a cup of coffee in hand, as they headed towards the newsroom. Their business there was not for the news. He looked over at Logan, who was fiddling with his school uniform tie nervously; loosening it and tightening it. Cole put a comforting hand of his shoulder and laughed as Logan flinched at the contact.

"You're really nervous aren't you?" Cole practically laughed. Seeing Logan nervous about a girl was something he wasn't used to and it was hysterical to watch. This was the same cynical boy who had watched Colin go through the same thing last year and now the tables were turned. Logan was the one hopelessly in love now and Cole could tell it wasn't going to get old anytime soon.

Logan looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded enthusiastically. Cole laughed again and pulled Logan to the side. He put both of his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Listen kid, it's going to be okay, you need to calm down." Logan took a deep breath, but was still fidgeting madly. "It's not like you're going in there to ask her out or even flirt with her. You are just going in to talk, to chat." he clarified. Logan nodded and his stare drifted to the newsroom door. His eyes widened noticeably and Cole snapped his fingers in front of his face to regain his attention.

"I don't think I can do this," Logan choked out. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can, what did we decide?"

"That Rory and I would just be friends."

"Until…"

"Until she and Tristan were no longer together."

"Right, now go in there and be the charming Logan we all know and love." Logan nodded unconvincingly and moved to open the door to the newsroom. Cole remembered something suddenly and stopped Logan. "Whoa, wait." Logan turned back with a confused look on his face. Cole handed him the cup of coffee he had been holding. Logan smiled graciously and finally entered the newsroom. He left the door ajar and Cole took the opportunity to eavesdrop on their conversation. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Logan approached the desk Rory was furiously typing at with caution.

"Hey," Logan said in a weak voice. Rory didn't look up, she just continued typing.

"Whoever this is, I'm low on caffeine and I need to finish typing this article before it completely wears off and I'm reduced to a lack of coffee induced coma," she said, not looking up from her work. Logan looked over at Cole with a quizzical look and Cole shrugged. Logan slumped his shoulders in frustration and then he perked up when an evil thought came to mind. He slowly swept the coffee container under her nose and she immediately unglued her eyes from the computer screen. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Is that for me, or are you just trying to torture me?" Cole watched as Logan smiled weakly at her.

"No it's for you, I know better than to come in here empty handed."

"Smart boy." Logan's smile grew and he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"So, I don't see you around very much." Rory gave him a quizzical look.

"I see you everyday in class," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I mean outside of classes."

"I see you at the paper."

"Sometimes…"

"And I see you in the line for the coffee cart, in the hall, in the cafeteria-"

"Okay, I get it. I meant we don't talk a lot."

"Well, it's not my fault you don't talk to me," she said teasingly. Logan shrugged and looked over at her computer screen.

"Yeah, well I'm talking to you now…. What are you working on?" His eyes traced over the title of the article and he furrowed his brow. "This article is about paving the parking lot?" Rory sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"Unfortunately yes, Paris is in a bad mood and is assigning horrible pieces left and right. It's very scary actually." Logan laughed.

"What did she assign me?" Rory smiled wickedly.

"Looks like something about the booster club's impending bake sale." Logan groaned.

"Ah, I don't think I've ever heard of anything more boring in my entire life."

Cole smiled from the doorjamb while Logan and Rory got along. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his idea of temporary friendship between the two. Cole sighed contently and remembered when the only way to get Logan into a newsroom was by force.

_Cole sat down in the head chair of the long table in The Harrovian newsroom. The Harr_ovian _was the school's weekly newspaper and Cole was the teacher advisor. He was there to delegate things and make sure the democracy between the group of boys was maintained. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the prospective newspaper members to arrive. He closed his eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them when he heard someone clear their throat. He smiled when he saw who stood before him: a boy, around seventeen, with unruly dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was lanky and stood in front of Cole with atrociously bad posture, but he was a very good-looking kid. _

_"Why if it isn't Tyler Morrison, Harrow Senior and newly appointed editor of the Harrovian," Cole said pleasantly. Tyler was not a cocky boy, most of the time he was very shy, but he was a damn good writer and a damn good leader if he had to be. Tyler planned to go to Oxford next year and he took that very seriously. He wasn't like all the other boys at this school, he didn't come from a rich background. He was here because of a scholarship, and he was determined to succeed. Cole admired it. Tyler was a good kid he deserved to be editor. By now, more students were filing into the newsroom. _

_Tyler pulled up a seat next to Cole and his smile widened noticeably. He leaned in close to him. _

_"I have a lot of great ideas for the paper this year," he said in an excited tone. Cole laughed. If he had more students that were this enthusiastic, he wouldn't have any trouble teaching. Tyler turned around and grabbed a pad of paper out of his bag. He set the pad down on the table and pointed at it with a pen. "First, I want to change the format slightly-" Tyler was cut off by a loud bang erupting from the hallway. Everyone's eyes shot up just in time to see the dynamic trio, Logan, Colin, and Finn, entering the room. They seemed completely oblivious to the eyes watching them._

_"Finn, I told you that trophy case was attached to the wall!" Colin cried angrily. Finn just shrugged. _

_"Finn just wanted to try it out!" Finn said calmly. Colin groaned and stomped his foot. _

_"If you don't stop talking in third person, I am seriously going to bash you face in," Colin grumbled. Logan sighed and tapped Colin on the shoulder. Colin gave Logan a confused look, who gestured around the dozen or so people staring at them. "Uh, sorry about that…"_

_"Thanks for gracing us with your presence boys," Cole said brightly. He looked over at Tyler who was slightly frowning. He was obviously not thrilled at seeing that the 'dynamic trio' were joining the paper. Colin's gaze drifted over to Cole's and he smiled._

_"Cole old pal, nice to see you," he said, shaking Cole's hand enthusiastically. Cole laughed._

_"Okay, take a seat boys, we were just about to start the meeting." Logan, Colin, and Finn took seats on the opposite end of the table from Cole and Tyler. Cole wondered to himself if those boys ever did anything separately. Cole stood up and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the entire room. _

_"Okay guys, I would like to welcome you all to the Harrovian newspaper. Some of you I've seen before," he glanced down at Tyler, "and some of you I haven't." He looked over at Colin, Finn, and Logan. "I'm here as an advisor, but your real 'boss' is sitting right beside me." He gestured to Tyler and urged him to stand up. Tyler stood up nervously and smiled slightly. "This is Tyler Morrison and he is the editor. He will be assigning you your pieces, he'll be delegating your writing, and he will be making all the decisions." People clapped briefly and Cole sat down so only Tyler was standing. Tyler looked at Cole nervously, but Cole nodded signaling for him to continue._

_"Hi everybody… Uh, I'm Tyler…" People stared at him with blank looks. He took a deep breath and briefly looked up at the ceiling. He regained his confidence and smiled weakly. "I'll be your editor this year and I hope to make a lot of changes to improve the paper. The first thing I want to discuss with you is the layout…"_

_Logan_

_Logan had never been more bored in his entire life. The good news was that standing in front of him was some spineless bookworm. That meant that he wouldn't have to do very many articles this year. Logan had always managed to break whatever editor a school threw at him, but this guy wouldn't take long to crush at all. He watched as he went from person to person assigning pieces. It was pathetic. _

_He turned his attention to Colin and Finn who were chatting adamantly with each other. _

_"What are you two talking about?" Logan asked in a hushed voice, mocking their own hushed demeanor, so Finn leaned in towards Logan._

_"Finn was talking about how excited he is that Mr. Cole is the newspaper teaching advisor." Logan scoffed and contorted his face so he looked disgusted. _

_"I'm not." Colin gave him a confused look._

_"Why not?" Logan shrugged._

_"I don't like him." Colin furrowed his brow._

_"You're impossible."_

_"Why am I impossible?"_

_"You just don't like him, because I've been spending a lot of time with him." Logan laughed loudly and shook his head._

_"No, I have my reasons for disliking him. You on the other hand only like him, because he's helping you get into Stephanie's pants and Finn… Well… I don't know why Finn likes him." They looked over at Finn who stood up on his chair and raised his fist high in the air._

_"Mr. Cole taught Finn what third person was, and for that Finn is eternally grateful." Colin groaned. _

_"I'm going to kill Mr. Cole… He should no better than to teach Finn about point of views!" Logan snickered and Finn returned to his seat._

_"Finn likes third person." Minutes later, Tyler approached Logan, Colin, and Finn and distributed the assignments for that week. Tyler handed Logan his assignment and Logan smirked wildly at him. He took the folder containing the papers he would need and threw them in a trash can near by, this earned a confused look from Tyler._

_"Aren't you going to need that for your article?" Tyler asked. Logan shook his head. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'this kid is naïve.' Tyler stared at him for a minute before sulking back to his own desk. He was obviously still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. When Tyler was out of earshot, the three boys burst out in laughter. _

_"Did you see the look on his face?" Finn asked, wiping a laugh induced tear from his eye. _

_"He looked so sad!" Colin gasped. Logan smirked. Taking care of this editor was going to be no problem at all._

"Actually, this isn't that bad," Logan said, after glancing over Rory's pavement article. Rory smiled at him.

"Why thank you, it's good to know that my writing doesn't totally suck."

"The quality of your writing was never in question; it was the topic at hand." Logan looked at Rory and noticed that her eye's were fixed on the door. Logan turned around and saw that Cole was leaning against the doorjamb watching them. Cole quickly realized that they had noticed him and he briskly walked away. Rory and Logan laughed.

"You and Mr. Cole seem pretty close," Rory pointed out. Logan smiled.

"Yeah, he was a teacher at my old boarding school. He helped me out with a few things."

"Well it's good that you have someone you can depend on."

"Yeah…"

"My mother's like that." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Like what?"

"She's my confidant."

"Really?"

"Don't seem so surprised Huntzberger, she had me when she was sixteen and we are more like friends than mother and daughter." Logan laughed.

"Sounds like some cheesy TV show." Rory playfully hit him on the arm.

"No," she said, mockingly, "it is not like some 'cheesy TV show.'"

"Hm, sounds like it to me." Rory rolled her eyes and once again her eyes fixated on the door. Logan turned around expecting to see that Cole had returned. Imagine his surprise when he saw Tristan standing in the doorway looking defensive. He looked back at Rory who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was uncomfortable with the situation, who wouldn't be? Her boyfriend was basically breathing down her neck standing there in his defensive stance, arms folded across his chest, eyes piercing and judgmental. Logan cleared his throat, gaining her attention once more. "Um, I should go." Rory nodded.

"That would be best." Logan got up, but couldn't ignore the pang that he had felt in his chest when she had agreed with him. What had he expected; her to say no stay? She had a boyfriend and he wasn't that boyfriend. He would just have to wait until Tristan's withering stare became too much for her to handle. Logan looked behind him and saw Tristan enter the room and wrap his arms around Rory. The only problem was, Logan wasn't sure _when_ it would be too much for her to handle.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about not updating yesterday like I had initially promised, but I updated today! Yeah! So, that should encourage you press Herman, the lovely lavender button, and send me a review! C'mon, you know you want to! Everybody's doing it!!!!!!**


	8. TongueTied

**Author's Note: An update, aren't you excited? Anyway, I know I promised that there would be a lot more "Rogan" interaction from now on, but then I looked at the chapter outline I had planned for chapter 8 and I realized; she's not in it at all… Whoops, but it's a cute chapter, kind of a filler… But if I get a bunch of reviews I'll update again soon! I think today will be a typing day! **

**Chapter 8**

**Tongue-Tied**

Colin

She grabbed his hand roughly and dragged him outside. Colin obeyed, feigning reluctance, but in reality, it was the only place he wanted to be, with her. Steph laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand briefly. She swung their arms back in forth as she guided Colin through the snow covered Courtyard.

"Now why did I need to come with you?" Colin asked, unable to wipe a smile off his face. Steph rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Because, it's cold outside and I need a big, strong man to keep me warm." Colin laughed throatily and wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well in that case," Colin said huskily, pulling her body flush against his. He kissed her briefly and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled briefly and Colin couldn't help but stare into her big brown eyes. He loved this girl. This spoiled, bratty, stylish blonde girl from Connecticut who had everything she could ever want, wanted him and he wanted her in return. Besides, they were a perfect match; he was equally spoiled, bratty, and stylish. He wasn't blonde, but opposites attract, right?

He playfully rubbed his nose against hers, before pulling apart from her, so she could lead them through the Chilton Courtyard again. He started walking away, but turned back when he realized she wasn't following him. As soon as he turned his head, a snowball collided with his face. He wiped his freezing face off and saw Steph smiling back at him. "What the hell was that for?" Steph shrugged.

"You left me all alone in the cold!" Colin smiled wickedly and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Well I'm here now," he whispered in her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. An evil thought went through Colin's mind and he quickly scooped up some snow in his right hand. He brought up his left behind her head to steady it. She puckered up her lips, waiting for her kiss, but all she got was a face full of snow. She shrieked loudly and Colin almost toppled over in laughter. She sent a death glare his way and stomped away. Colin briskly walked after her and grabbed her hand. She stopped walking and wheeled around, giving him her puppy dogface.

"That was mean," she whined. Colin's heart melted and he gathered her in his arms once more, kissing her lightly. He broke apart from her again and smiled weakly.

"Forgive me?" he asked. Steph rubbed her chin as if deep in thought and shook her head.

"No," she said, sticking her tongue out and skipping away. Colin scoffed, pretending to be insulted. He ran after her and quickly caught up to her. He threw her over his shoulder, eliciting shrieks and kicks from Steph. "Put me down!" she cried. Colin shook his head and slapped her on the butt.

"Nope, I like you up there, you're easy to control." Steph rolled her eyes.

"Oh Colin McCrea, you're such a Macho man!" Steph gushed sarcastically. Colin laughed and continued walking.

"Why thank you."

"Colin, I'm serious! Put. Me. Down!"

"Nope."

"Ger, I think I liked it better when you didn't talk to me." Colin's smile faded, remembering how last year he was so tongue-tied that he couldn't even speak to Steph. It didn't really matter now, because he was with her, but he couldn't help thinking about what would have happened if Cole hadn't helped him win over Steph. Would he still be pinning miserably over her like Logan was doing for Rory? He shook his head, eliminating the thoughts and continued carting around the Courtyard and eventually to her Chemistry class. She would be embarrassed, but he didn't care, he loves her and she loves him; even if he was a macho ass.

_"So this party isn't even for another month?" Finn groaned to Colin and Logan. Colin rolled his eyes, Finn was so impatient some times._

_"Finn, parties take time to plan. You know they just don't spontaneously happen," Colin explained, impatiently. Finn stomped his foot._

_"Yeah, and maybe we'll invite Stephanie," Logan said, suggestively. Colin's face reddened slightly from embarrassment. "I bet Colin would really like that, wouldn't he Finn?" Finn nodded enthusiastically. _

_"Yeah, and maybe Colin will actually get to fu-"_

_"Okay," Colin said, stopping Finn mid-sentence, "let's get back to planning the party, shall we?" Finn groaned. _

_"I don't see why we need to make it such a big deal! We don't need a DJ and a bartender. All we need is a keg a stereo system!" Colin and Logan exchanged glances. _

_"Finn," Logan said, trying not to get irritated by his good friend, "why don't you just relax and let Colin and I worry about the details." Finn sighed._

_"Fine, but there better be a lot of booze, because it there isn't – hey!" Finn stopped mid-sentence and started sprinting towards a girl. Colin shook his head._

_"We really should get him tested for ADHD," Colin said. Logan squinted at the girl Finn was currently hugging and spinning around in circles. Suddenly, he broke out in a wide smile and started making a b-line for the girl in Finn's arms. Colin looked at him quizzically from the spot where he was standing._

_"Hey where are you going?" Logan ignored Colin and continued walking towards the girl and Finn. He managed to pry Finn off her and Colin's heart stopped when he realized who it was, Steph. Colin vaguely heard Logan great her, but he couldn't move, he couldn't make himself go over and talk to the girl who he couldn't get out of his mind for years. It was probably because lately, every time he talked to her he said something completely idiotic. _

_"Whatcha looking at" Colin felt like he could have jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice. He turned around quickly and came face to face with the smiling eyes of Cole. _

_"Jeez Cole," Colin gasped, trying to regain his composure, "you scared me half to death!" Cole chuckled._

_"So I see… So I reiterate, what are you gawking at?" Cole turned his head to the direction in which Colin was staring, his smile broadened. "Or should I say, _who_ are you staring at?" Colin felt himself go red again for the second time that afternoon. He looked down at the ground and swayed uneasily in his spot._

_"That would be Steph." Cole smiled and nudged Colin's shoulder._

_"So why don't you talk to her?" Colin's eyes grew wide._

_"Because I'll say something that will make her feel like I'm a moron." Cole shook his head._

_"Nonsense, you'll do fine!" He nudged Colin slightly so his feet were no longer rooted to his spot. Colin swallowed a lump in his throat and started walking towards Steph and his friends. Suddenly he had a boost of confidence. Maybe Cole was right, what did he have to be afraid of, he had known Steph for practically his entire life! She and him used to be best friends, until he started noticing her… differently… Then he couldn't even formulate a sentence around her! Oh yeah, that's what he was afraid of; talking to her. _

_"Hey Colin!" Colin looked up and noticed that his feet had carried him over to his group of friends and he was currently standing in front of the girl of his dreams, with nothing to say; damn feet!_

_"Uh hey," Colin muttered. _

_"So, how have you been?" Steph asked in her bubbly tone. _

_"What?"_

_"I believe the lady asked you how you have been," Finn informed him. Colin nodded. _

_"Oh, good, you?" _

_"I've been good, nice uniform, red works for you," she said, looking over his body. Colin stiffened slightly when he realized she was checking him out. _

_"Uh, I like your," Colin scanned her entire body trying to come up with a compliment that didn't make him sound like a perverted sicko, "teeth." Steph cocked her head to the side and raised her left eyebrow._

_"My teeth?" she asked laughter evident in her voice. Colin nodded quickly. _

_"Yeah, their really white, what kind of toothpaste do you use?" Steph squinted her eyes at Colin as if she was seeing him for the first time. Colin felt like hiding under a rock. _

_"Colin, are you feeling okay?" Colin nodded again. God, how many times had he nodded since he got here?_

_"Yeah, I took some pepto bismal this morning, so I should be good for a couple hours." Steph, absent-mindedly leaned away from Colin and laughed nervously. She exchanged nervous glances with Finn and Logan. They shrugged and Colin felt himself grow red again. He turned quickly on his heel and headed towards Cole, with his head bowed in embarrassment._

_"Is he high?" he heard Steph ask Logan and Finn. He walked past Cole and leaned against the brick wall. He banged his head against the brick and muttered to himself. He felt someone put his or her hand on his shoulder and he turned around reluctantly._

Cole

_"I asked her what kind of toothpaste she uses," Colin blurted out, completely mortified at his actions. When did he become such a blubbering idiot? Cole winced._

_"That's… okay… We'll work on it; you'll be able to talk to her soon." Colin looked at him skeptically._

_"If you say so…"_

_"I know so."_

_"Okay fine, but in the meantime, I think I'm going to go hide in a bathroom stall until she leaves." Cole nodded._

_"And we may want to put the plan off for another month…" Colin nodded again._

_"I think that would be best." Cole smiled weakly at the poor kid as he sulked off in search of a bathroom stall to wallow in. He turned around to leave, when he nearly bumped into no one other than Logan Huntzberger._

_"Hey there," Cole said pleasantly. Logan glared at him with fierce eyes, Cole winced slightly and realized that the young Huntzberger was not happy with him, "everything okay?" Logan shook his head._

_"Stop it." Cole raised his left eyebrow._

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop helping Colin, stop forcing him to go and make a fool of himself, just stop everything and just worry about you." Cole shook his head._

_"I can't do that, Colin wants my hel-" _

_"Colin is desperate and doesn't know what he wants," Logan snapped. Cole furrowed his eyebrows._

_"I'm pretty sure Colin needs my help." _

_"Yeah, well he doesn't. What Colin needs is for you to leave him alone," Logan grumbled as he started to walk away. Cole reached his hand out and grabbed Logan by the shoulder._

_"Hey kid, I'm your teacher you can't talk to me like that," Cole informed him, looking into his eyes, he saw disgust plainly between the brown hues._

_"You're right, you're our teacher," Logan said, his face contorting in anger as he said the word teacher, "so stop trying to be our friend." He shrugged Cole's hand of his shoulder and started to walk away; Cole walked after him quickly, annoyed by the boy's snobbery._

_"Hey, come back here!" Cole commanded. Logan turned around and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know what your problem is, but you better straighten the hell out or I'll send you to the Headmaster's office and I'll have him deal with you."_

_"My problem is that all your doing for Colin is getting his hopes up, only to have them crushed." _

_"I think Colin and Steph have potential… We just need to fix a few bugs and-"_

_"Colin is like my brother," Logan blurted out angrily. Cole furrowed his brow again._

_"Okay…"_

_"He and Finn and like family to me, more so than my actual family." Cole nodded. "I don't like seeing them hurt or humiliated and I'm not afraid to hurt anybody who tries." _

_"I understand Logan, but I'm not trying to hurt him, I'm trying to help him." Logan rolled his eyes and walked away again._

_"Yeah, well right now you're doing a pretty shitty job," Logan spat. Cole glared at Logan's back, unable to understand why Logan was so upset, he decided there and then, that Logan Elias Huntzberger needed his help, whether he wanted it or not._

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the time where we review. So everyone follow my directions; put your hand on your mouse, position your cursor over Herman (the vivacious lavender button), click him, and leave a wonderful review telling me how much you love/hate me. I like the hate ones sometimes they are funny. Do you ever notice that when people give mean reviews, they always leave them anonymously? What do they think I'm going to do? Hunt them down and kill them? Anyway, if I get 25 reviews I'll update by Monday… Which is technically tomorrow, because it's 1:33 in the morning…. So review people! **


	9. Sit Down, It's Just A Talk

**Author's Note: I'm dreading writing this chapter, because it is SOOOO long! My fingers are going to snap off! Gah, okay, here's your precious chapter, I hope you're happy… I'm not, I'm going to develop carpool tunnel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and it's ending Tuesday. I'm just glad that we still have fanfiction! Don't stop writing/reviewing people m'kay?**

**Chapter 9**

**Sit Down, It's Just a Talk**

Logan

A month later…. (March)

"The jello is looking partially good today," Rory noted, picking up a cup of lime green jello and placing it on her tray. Logan laughed and picked up a cup of tapioca pudding for himself.

"You and your jello," Logan quipped with a smile. For the past month, he and Rory had been inseparable. They had actually become friends…. This was strange because Logan had only ever had one friend who was a girl and that was Steph. He found it even stranger, because he obviously had more than platonic feelings towards Rory; not that she knew that…

"I happen to like my jello a lot, and I don't see a problem with that," Rory replied, smugly. She looked at his pudding and made a face. "Yuck, tapioca." She walked up to the tired looking lunch lady and paid for her lunch which contained jello, a piece of chocolate cake, a slice of pizza, a milkshake, and some fries. Logan's tray contained a slice of pizza, water, and his pudding… It slightly scared him and amused him that Rory ate more than he did and looked like she did.

"It astounds me at the amount of food you are able to consume in a single sitting." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Just pay for your food, Mr. Smarty Pants." Logan raised his eyebrows at her choice of nickname and paid the lunch lady for his meal. Rory smiled and led Logan over to a two-person table in the corner of the elaborate cafeteria. She plunked her tray down on the table and sat down. Logan followed in suit.

"So, any news about the Paris situation?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his water. Rory stabbed her piece of chocolate cake and stuffed it into her mouth. She shook her head after she swallowed.

"Nope, she still hates me." Logan nodded solemnly. For the past week, Paris had been completely torturing Rory, because the members of the Franklin had overthrown her as editor and Rory, being the assistant editor, was the new editor. Needless to say, Paris was pissed.

"She can't stay like that forever can she?" Rory shrugged.

"My relationship with Paris has been through ups and downs since I first met her when I was in fifth grade. We have been roommates every year, and at least once a year we get into a huge fight. It wouldn't be Paris if we were always getting along." Logan smiled weakly. He had come to learn over the past month that despite that fact that Paris was a pain in the butt, she was Rory's best friend and their current fight was really hurting her. Especially since there was only a half of a semester left in the school year.

"I'm sure it will work out soon."

"Yeah," Rory sighed and she picked up her now empty tray so she could throw away her trash. Logan couldn't help but smile. Not only did she eat _a lot_, but she also ate _fast_! "I'll be right back," Rory informed him, walking over to the place where she could dispose of her tray and its remaining contents. Logan couldn't help but watch her walk away, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde boy. Logan sensed somebody standing over him and he looked up to see Tristan glaring down at him. Logan smiled weakly at him.

"Fancy seeing you here," Logan said, trying to lighten the dark mood set by Tristan. Tristan harshly ripped the seat that Rory had been sitting on out from under the table and sat down in her place. Logan felt slightly uncomfortable with Tristan glaring at him as if he was going to rip his head off. "May I help you Tristan?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Tristan snapped. Logan's smile broadened.

"Why?"

"Because she's _my_ girlfriend, and that's not going to change anytime soon." Logan shrugged.

"We're just friends Tristan." Tristan scoffed, but Logan didn't care. He had been expecting this conversation for quite a while now, the whole school had been buzzing for weeks about how much time he and Rory had been spending together. The rumor was that Logan was trying to steal Rory from Tristan, which wasn't completely untrue, but so far Logan's actions had been strictly honorable. 'You just keep telling yourself that, Huntzberger," he told himself. Tristan's eyes narrowed, as if analyzing him.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?" Logan smirked.

"Don't you think you are being a little paranoid?" Logan asked, feigning innocence. Tristan gritted his teeth angrily and was about to say something else, when Rory reappeared.

"Tristan, hey," she said, slightly surprised that he was there. Tristan immediately shed his defensive demeanor and stood up from Rory's chair. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her neck, sucking slightly. The sight turned Logan's stomach into knots. Rory quickly edged out of Tristan's grasp, uncomfortable with the display of public affection right in front of Logan. Tristan pouted shortly at her reluctance to make Logan jealous, when he quickly put on a fake 'society' smile. Logan smiled a knowingly to himself. Tristan's parents had taught him well. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand, still beaming and turned to Logan.

"You don't mind if I steal _my_ girlfriend away, do you Huntzberger?" Tristan asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Logan shrugged.

"I don't own her," Logan replied, "in fact, no one does." Tristan narrowed his eyes again and started ushering Rory out of the cafeteria. Rory turned around briefly.

"See you later?" she asked, still having Tristan drag her out of the room. Logan nodded feebly. When she was out of sight, Logan let out a long sigh. He ran an exhausted hand through his hair and scooped some pudding out of his cup with a spoon. He was about to shove the spoon into his mouth, when Cole sat down in the seat that Rory and Tristan had once occupied. Cole smiled brightly at Logan.

"That was a lovely conversation you just had there with Dugrey, Huntzberger," Cole said in an all-knowing tone. Logan groaned.

"You heard that?" Cole nodded.

"Most of it." He grabbed Logan's pudding cup off his tray and scooped some of its contents out with a spoon his supplied himself. Cole made a face and swallowed quickly. "Yuck, tapioca." He returned the pudding cup to Logan's tray. Logan sighed.

"I don't know how much more I can stand of that guy." Cole cocked his head to the side.

"Who, Tristan?" Logan nodded. Cole shrugged. "Rory's a smart girl, she'll see the errors of her ways soon." Logan shook his head.

"She's been dating him on and off again since the fifth grade." Cole raised his eyebrows.

"That's disturbing…" Logan nodded.

"Yeah." Logan looked off in the distance, deep in thought, and Cole cleared his throat. Logan snapped back into reality.

"Something wrong?" Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"This plan," he said, hesitantly, "isn't working as well as the last one." Cole nodded.

"Just give it some time," Cole instructed. Logan crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't like waiting for what he wanted. Cole rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, if you make a move now, while she has a boyfriend, you'll regret it." Logan sighed, resigning to the fact that Cole was right. "If I remember correctly, it took a bit of effort on my part to get you to agree to last year's plan," Cole pointed out. Logan smiled, remembering how Cole had helped him last year and how he had been so reluctant. Cole smiled back at Logan and they shared a quiet moment. "Are you going to eat that piece of pizza?" Cole asked, referring to Logan's untouched pizza on his tray. Logan shook his head and Cole eagerly took the piece of pizza off the tray and stood up. Logan watched as he walked away, wondering what his life would be like now if he hadn't listened to Cole last year.

_"Your papers sucked people!" Mr. Cole informed his English class in a slightly joking tone. A few people laughed and Logan wanted to punch them in the face, especially when he noted that Colin and Finn were among the few who chuckled. Mr. Cole shook his head. "No, I'm serious, there was only ONE A in the entire class. Now I'll spare you all the embarrassment by keeping the identity secret, but I want better research papers next time guys." Logan rolled his eyes, Mr. Cole was acting like he was doing them all a favor, but Logan, not to mention everybody else, knew that it was against school policies to reveal a student's grade to the rest of the class, even if it was a good grade. _

_Cole started handing out the papers one by one, setting the papers down on the desk upside down, so nosy students wouldn't be able to sneak a peak at the grades. Finn received his paper and groaned loudly. He crumbled up his paper, threw it over his shoulder, and collapsed onto his knees. He looked up at the ceiling and folded his hands in front of him._

_"Why god, why an F?" Colin's eyes grew wide and he smacked Finn on the head. _

_"You got an F again?" Colin asked in horror. Finn nodded solemnly. Colin shook his head. "Finn, if you fail a class, you get kicked out. I don't want to get kicked out yet, because I need Cole to help me win over Steph. Without Steph, I'm miserable and mopey, and I know how much you hate me when I'm miserable and mopey." Finn nodded. "Now, I thought you spent time on this paper, you were hauled up in your room for hours working on it." A wicked smile spread over Finn's face._

_"I was hauled up in my room for hours with the lovely Katrina and a bottle of vodka." Colin groaned. _

_"What am I going to do with you?" Colin looked up to see Cole place his paper on his desk and then he placed one on Logan's desk. Colin flipped over his paper and smiled slightly. _

_"Okay, I got a B, at least I won't be kicked out." Logan secretively peeked at the corner of his paper that contained the grade. He winced, A+. "What did you get?" Colin asked him, his voice dripping with curiosity. Logan felt him hovering over his shoulder. He panicked and quickly crumbled up his paper in his hand like Finn did. _

_"F," Logan replied dryly. Colin groaned loudly and was about to say something, when the bell rang. The boys in the classroom scrambled around to get their stuff and Logan leaned down to retrieve his backpack. When he looked back up he saw Mr. Cole staring back at him with his arms crossed over his chest apprehensively and he was glaring at him. Logan let out a long sigh. The last thing he needed was a lecture from some self-righteous teacher. He quickly gathered up his stuff and tried to escape from the classroom without Mr. Cole getting a hold of him. He caught up to Colin and Finn who were waiting for him at the doorjamb, when his heart stopped._

_"Logan, could I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Cole's booming voice pierced through the classroom. Logan winced and clamped his eyes shut; damn, he was so close. He looked over at Colin and Finn who exchanged confused looks. Logan wheeled around and tried to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded slowly at Cole's request and he turned back to Colin and Finn. _

_"I'll catch up with you guys later." Colin shook his fist at Logan. _

_"I swear to God Huntzberger, if you are failing this class I'm gonna-." Logan rolled his eyes._

_"Relax Colin, I'm not failing." Colin looked at him like he didn't believe him and dragged Finn out of the room in a huff. Finn mouthed the words, 'good luck,' to Logan, before shutting the door on his way out. The sound of the door clicking into place on the doorjamb echoed through the classroom eerily. Logan looked back at Mr. Cole who was sitting at his desk, going through some of his papers from his other classes, he looked up at Logan and pointed to the chair adjacent to his desk chair. _

_"Sit," he commanded. Logan stayed rooted to his spot, trying to figure out how long this conversation was going to take and how much charm it was going to take to smooth talk his way out of it. Mr. Cole rolled his eyes and put down the papers he was reading in frustration. "Sit down, it's just a talk." Logan resigned himself to the fact that this talk was going to happen whether he liked it or not and he took his seat. Mr. Cole leaned forward over his desk and folded his hands on the wooden surface. Logan's eyes wandered to Mr. Cole's hands and he noticed Mr. Cole was wearing a high school class ring. The silver band had the words 'Harrow Preparatory School' engraved around it. Mr. Cole cleared his throat to gain Logan's attention. Logan's eyes transfixed on Mr. Cole's face and he noticed his usually laughing eyes were dark and serious. Logan really wanted to leave the classroom that was feeling smaller and smaller by the minute. "Do you know why you're here?" Mr. Cole asked. Logan shrugged._

_"I don't know, I got an A+ on the assignment," Logan replied, apathetically. Mr. Cole nodded. _

_"And yet you told your friends that you got an F?" Logan nodded slowly. "Why?" Logan shrugged again. He wanted to portray to the man that he didn't care about what he had to say. "To seem cool?" Logan nodded. _

_"I guess so." _

_"How is it cool to seem like an idiot?" Mr. Cole spat. Logan rolled his eyes._

_"Listen Mr. Cole, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need another guidance counselor trying to 'figure' me out." Mr. Cole shook his head._

_"I'm not trying to be a guidance counselor Logan," Mr. Cole said softly, "I'm trying to help you." _

_"Don't," Logan instructed sharply. Logan tried to get up, but Mr. Cole shook his head._

_"Sit, we're not done yet." Logan slinked back in his seat, reluctantly. "Listen Logan, you're smart, you proved that with this paper and the _one_ article you provided for the school paper, but you purposely bomb tests! Don't try to deny it either, because I can tell." _

_"I wasn't going to." Mr. Cole let out a deep breath. _

_"What I don't understand is why? I mean, I get why you fail the tests, to get back at your unloving father right?" Logan didn't say anything, but Mr. Cole must have taken that as a yes, because he continued, "What I don't understand is why you do really badly on some things, but do really well on others!" Logan looked at the door, trying to decide if he made a run for it, if Mr. Cole would chase after him. He decided against it and concluded that the more he cooperated with the man, the sooner he'd get out of there. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, as if trying to figure out where to start. _

_"If I fail a class, it means that I would get kicked out of this school," Logan informed him quickly, "Now normally, that wouldn't bother me, but Colin has convinced himself that you can help him win over Steph, and Colin's desperate. He asked Finn and I not to get kicked out of this school yet, for that very reason." Mr. Cole blinked at Logan's little speech. _

_"But I _am_ helping Colin," Mr. Cole explained, "and I can help you too if you want." Logan groaned and shook his head._

_"You don't get it do you?" Mr. Cole stared blankly at him, "I don't WANT help," Logan said, his voice rising in frustration. _

_"But you need it," Mr. Cole reasoned. Logan shook his head in disgust. _

_"You're pathetic," he informed the man sitting across from him, "just because you have a sad life as a teacher you need to live vicariously through others!" Mr. Cole shook his head lamely. _

_"I wanted to be a teacher, Logan." Logan scoffed and glanced over at the door again. _

_"Yeah right," he said scornfully, "Just like I 'want' to be the CEO of the Huntzberger Publishing Group." _

_"You don't have to do that; you could be destined for greatness." Logan's face contorted in disgust. _

_"The only 'greatness' I'm destined for is becoming my father!" _

_"And who is your father Logan?"_

_"A man who will get married to some stupid blonde, trophy wife right after college," Logan spat, "he'll have a few kids until he produces a suitable heir." Mr. Cole was watching him intently, urging him to continue on his rant, "He'll send his kids off to fancy boarding schools, so he doesn't have to deal with them. Then, he'll have enough time to pour himself completely into work, screwing his secretary, ignoring his wife so she'll drink and smoke herself into oblivion." Mr. Cole leaned back in his seat and narrowed his eyes. " That's the 'greatness' I'm destined for, so before I have to give everything up, yeah I'm going to drink, I'm going to party before it's too late." Logan leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited for a response from his 'all-knowing' teacher. Mr. Cole sighed and shook his head solemnly._

_"It doesn't have to be that way kid," Mr. Cole said. Logan rolled his eyes. "You could do something else. There are so many doors available for you." Logan was getting annoyed. This man had no idea, none at all. He was giving all these suggestions that were not possible. But how could Logan expect him to understand. Mr. Cole was apparently doing what he wanted. He wasn't being forced to do something he didn't want to do. Instead of explaining this to his ignorant teacher, Logan let his anger get the best of him. He pounded the desk hard with his fist. _

"_You don't understand," Logan cried in frustration, "you talk about these doors being open, but all I see is ONE door and I'm being shoved through it! YOU try living without options!"  
"HOW HARD ARE YOU FIGHTING IT?" Mr. Cole screamed louder than Logan had ever heard anyone scream in his entire life. The room echoed with his words and Logan's heart skipped a beat. He sat there, stunned, like a deer caught in the head-lights, unable to move let alone respond to Mr. Cole's words. He had never thought fighting it was an option. He felt himself pale and he noticed his hands were shaking. Never had he been more terrified in his entire life. He opened his mouth to retort, to say anything, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. He could only sit there and stare at the angry teacher in front of him. He hated to admit it, but he was right. _

_Mr. Cole stood up and began pacing the room frantically. Logan watched him with his eyes, it was hypnotic. Finally Mr. Cole let out a loud sigh. He turned to Logan and shook his head as if disappointed in him. It was the same face his father gave him every time he screwed up, which happened often. "You know Logan," Mr. Cole said, frustration obvious in his voice, "You remind me of myself." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to comprehend what Mr. Cole was saying. Mr. Cole continued to pace the room. He laughed bitterly when he noticed Logan's confused face. "You forget, Harrow is my Alma mater. You of all people should know that they only let the extremely rich and privileged into schools like this, with a few exceptions. Well let me tell you, I was not one of the exceptions. I was just like you at your age, a playboy, bitter; my parent's planned my whole life out for me before I was even born. I was supposed to be a Doctor for Christ's sake!" Mr. Cole threw his hands up in the air. _

_Logan's mouth was gaping wide open, but he didn't care. His mind was swimming with thoughts that he couldn't seem to banish them. Mr. Cole continued, "But I fought that plan Logan, I fought it and I'm now a teacher! The thing is, I didn't have anyone to help me, and boy would it have been easier if I had, but you sit here, unwilling to accept help that I would have killed for and you COMPLAIN about the life set for you." Mr. Cole started walking towards the door in anger. He placed his hand on the door and sighed loudly. "You can't complain about your life, if you're not even willing to fight to save your life," Mr. Cole explained in a resigned tone. Logan's heart was pounding in his chest, he needed to hear more. He needed to find his voice and admit what was the hardest thing for him to admit; that he needed help. _

_Mr. Cole turned the doorknob and swung the door open. Suddenly, finding his voice wasn't as hard as Logan thought it would be._

_"Wait," he said in hoarse tone. Mr. Cole paused and turned around. He had a confused look plastered on his face. Logan took a deep breath and bowed his head. "I want help." For a split second Logan thought Mr. Cole was going to ignore him, he thought he was just going to leave and give up on him for once in for all, but Mr. Cole turned around and sat back down in the chair behind his desk. He looked at Logan sternly and folded his hands back on the desk. _

_"Okay," he said simply. Logan blinked in confusion. _

_"It's that simple?" _

_"It's that simple," Mr. Cole confirmed. "So, Logan Huntzberger, what do you want to do with your life?" Logan bit his lip._

_"I don't know," he said quietly. Mr. Cole smiled slightly. _

_"Well I can tell you really want to fight for what you want, Logan," Mr. Cole replied sarcastically. _

_"I want to write!" Logan blurted out quickly. Mr. Cole blinked in surprised. _

_"…I'm confused… I thought that's what your dad does." Logan nodded._

_"It is, but… He deals with the business aspect of the company," Logan explained, "he doesn't actually get to write." Mr. Cole nodded, understanding. He clapped his hands together, please with himself and leaned back in his chair._

_"Well, that's a good plan, because the one piece you wrote for the paper this year was the best one." Logan raised his eyebrows._

_"Really?" he asked in disbelief. _

_"Really," Mr. Cole confirmed. Logan smiled at the compliment. "But the hard part is that you need to tell your father." Logan's face paled. Mr. Cole chuckled loudly at Logan's reaction. _

_"I don't know how to talk to my father," Logan explained. _

_"Oh come on now, it's not like you want to be a beatnik poet or anything. You want to stay in the family business. I hardly think your father would disown you for wanting to write for one of his papers." Logan nodded in agreement. He stood up and Mr. Cole smiled warmly at him. "Why Logan Huntzberger I do believe we made some progress today." Logan gave Mr. Cole a half smile and he slowly walked out of the room. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he walked right past Colin and Finn. They walked briskly after him. _

_"What did Mr. Cole want to talk about Logan?" Colin asked eagerly. Logan took a deep breath and turned to his two best friends in the entire world. _

_"Life," he replied simply. He walked off to his next class, leaving his friends behind him wearing puzzled looks. They were probably wondering what had gotten into him and Logan knew what it was; hope. _

**Author's Note: I do believe it's time for a review:P**


	10. Vital Conversations

**Author's Note: I haven't updated this story in like a month… sorry… I keep writing new stories and I became enticed by my new one called "In Shades of Grey and Hues of Blue." How was that for a shameless plug? Anyway, here is your update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will. How will you survive?**

**Chapter 10**

**Vital Conversations**

Logan

Logan stood, mostly concealed, behind the door of the Franklin newsroom. He had come there hoping to get some work done, but had instead stumbled upon a conversation, although bitter, he was enjoying tremendously. He knew he should feel that good, about the conversation at hand, but he knew it was only one of the many that the two he was watching would have in the near future. He had to stifle a laugh as Tristan sighed audibly in frustration as Rory sat at her desk ignoring him, completely engrossed in her work on the computer. Tristan reached over angrily and shut off her monitor. Her eyes shot up, giving him an evil glare.

"Tristan, I'm trying to work," she said, her eyes filled with annoyance. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"You are always working," he pointed out. Rory turned her monitor back on and started typing furiously, trying to ignore Tristan. Tristan sighed again and took her hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers, intertwining them. The sight made Logan's stomach curl. "Just come out with me," Tristan pleaded in a husky voice, barely audible above a whisper. Rory shook her head.

"I need to get this article done," she breathed. Logan saw Tristan clench his other hand at his side into a fist.

"Yeah, well your not too busy to hang out with Huntzberger," Tristan hissed through clenched teeth. Rory's face contorted in disgust and she wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

"Tristan," she said, her voice full of warning, "you are always at football, with your friends, or doing god knows what else. Do you really expect me to just sit around all day and wait for you?" Tristan ground his teeth together and shook his head sharply.

"No, I just don't like _my_ girlfriend hanging around with some other guy!" Tristan complained, "I mean seriously Rory, how do you think this makes me look?" Rory sent Tristan another death glare.

"I think it looks like your girlfriend has a life and friends other than you," she replied with a hint of bite in her voice. Tristan shook his head.

"I'm just so sick of hearing about how the almighty 'Logan Huntzberger' is trying to steal my girl." Rory groaned in frustration.

"Tristan," she spat, "I told you, we are _just _friends." Tristan scoffed.

"You may be just friends with him, but he's just trying to get into your pants!" Rory clenched her fists together and her jaw tightened noticeably. Logan took this as his cue to intervene. He opened the door the rest of the way and entered the room that was full of tension. Tristan was leaning over Rory's desk angrily and Rory was staring back at him, frustrated with his words. They didn't even noticed when he entered the room, so Logan cleared his throat loudly. Their eyes flicked over to where he stood. Rory smiled in relief and Tristan tensed up. He glared at Logan like he was going to bite his head off.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head slightly. Logan's smile widened and he and Rory shared some kind of secret conversation, letting her know that Logan was not going to let Tristan talk to her like that. Tristan watched the silent conversation-taking place in front of him and he detached himself from the desk. He gave the pair a nasty look before quickly exiting the room in a huff. Rory and Logan looked at the now shut door in silence. A minute later Rory turned towards Logan and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Logan nodded.

"It seemed like you needed a little help." Rory groaned.

"How much did you hear?" Logan shrugged.

"Enough," he said casually. Rory sighed.

"He just, doesn't trust me at all." She looked down at her desk, obviously pushing back tears. Logan's heart melted and he pulled up a seat next to him.

"He does trust you," Logan reassured her, feebly. Rory gave him a questioning look and she laughed. Logan laughed as well. He didn't think he sounded too convincing either. Logan reached up to Rory's eyes and wiped away her excess tears, an action that wasn't supposed to seem intimate, but unintentionally turned that way. Rory recoiled slightly and Logan quickly retracted his hand. Rory gave him a strained smile and got up from her chair.

"I should really go find Tristan," she mumbled, "to apologize." Logan sighed and slumped down in his chair as she quickly left the room, not even bothering to gather up her things. He had pushed a button that he hadn't pushed before and she did not react well to it. He got up and walked over to his desk to get some work done. His efforts were in vain though, because he couldn't get that moment out of his mind; his hand automatically running up her face to brush away her tears that her boyfriend had caused. He didn't want to be the comforting friend, he wanted to be the boyfriend. He picked up his pad and pencil and started chewing on the end of the eraser. His mind drifted back to the last time he had overheard an important conversation in a newsroom.

_Logan walked down the halls of Harrow with a purpose. He was going to the newsroom to work on an article. He had turned over a new leaf since he had had his 'life changing' conversation with Cole a little over a month ago. Now, he was going to apply himself and actually do the thing he loved; write. _

_His hand glided over the brass doorknob to the door to the newsroom when he heard harsh voices arguing inside. He pressed his ear against the wooden door to be able to hear better._

_"Charley, I just don't see what the big deal is!" he heard a voice, that he recognized as Mr. Cole's, cry flabbergasted._

_"It's Head Master Richards," another voice reminded Cole. Logan assumed this was Head Master Richards. "And this kind of behavior just isn't acceptable at this institution." Logan heard Cole laugh loudly. _

_"Charley, I'm just trying to help the kid out and trust me, he needs it." Logan heard Head Master Richards suck on his teeth, obviously trying to restrain himself from saying something he would regret._

_"You are having after hour sessions with students outside of the classroom," Richards pointed out. _

_"I've always operated like that Charley," Cole said flippantly, "for three years." Richards sighed. _

_"Mr. Cole, although this kind of behavior may have flown when my predecessor Head Master Armor was here, but as long as I am running this school, unsupervised after hour activities will not be allowed." Cole was silent, obviously trying to assess if Richards was actually being serious, Mr. Cole did not like to be bossed around. He liked to run by his own rules, but obviously Richards did not go by the same philosophy. "Just remember Cole, you're not their friend, you are their teacher." _

_Logan heard a chair creak, signaling that someone had gotten up from their chair. Logan silently hoped that it had been Cole getting up to punch that jerk of a Head Master in the face. He was disappointed when the door of the Newsroom flew open, revealing a short and stout man with a stern face. He nodded briefly at Logan and Logan entered the room sourly. He saw Cole sitting at a desk with is hands buried in his hand in frustration. Logan whistled in a low tone. Cole's head shot up quickly and he smiled at Logan._

_"Boy, that Headmaster Richards has got in it for you," Logan said, goading Cole's reaction. He cheered in his head when Cole scowled. _

_"He's just angry because I originally got the headmaster job," Cole said bitterly. Logan raised his eyebrows._

_"You?" he asked in disbelief. Cole nodded._

_"Yes me, I was very close with Headmaster Armor. He was the Headmaster when I was at this school and he was the one who convinced the school board to give me this job." Logan nodded._

_"So why did you turn it down?" Logan asked in curiosity. Cole sighed._

_"I didn't want to be a Headmaster. I wanted to be a teacher, so they gave it to Richards after I turned it down. I had only worked here for two years and Richards had been working here for ten. I guess he just never got over the fact that I was chosen over him originally." Logan nodded, now understanding Richard's cold tone. After a minute of silence, Cole smiled. "Anyway, I have something to talk to you about." Logan raised his eyebrows._

_"Oh, sounds important."_

_"Shut up you, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"_

_"Depends what it is," Logan replied coyly. Cole rolled his eyes._

_"You know Tyler…" Logan racked his brain for a face to place with the name. Suddenly the face of the editor of the paper popped into his mind. _

_"Yeah…"_

_"I was wondering if maybe…"_

_"Maybe…" Logan probed._

_"If you could possibly take him under you wing." Logan sat back in his seat and gave Cole a puzzled look. That hadn't been what he was expecting. _

_"What?" Cole sighed._

_"What I mean is, Tyler's a great kid… he's just not very social and he doesn't have a lot of friends. I was wondering if you could some how try to include him." Logan scratched his chin, trying to figure out how he could include Tyler. Some how he didn't see Tyler as the partying type, but if it was for Cole, he guessed he could try to get along with the little egg head. Logan smiled and nodded._

_"I guess I could on one condition." Cole tilted his head to the side._

_"What condition?" Logan smiled wryly. _

_"That you don't stop helping Colin after hours." Cole smiled brightly._

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know. Short chapter, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I update… And let me tell you... the next three chapters are BIG! So press Herman and give me a review... **_


End file.
